Journey Back to You: A Pocohontas Story
by Ashlie Christine
Summary: My take on Pocohontas 2 Journey to a new world. I know we all hated that movie so hear i am telling you my take on it. What happens when Pocohontas meets John Rolph and gose to England for another adventure only to find herself crossing paths with her pas
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the second movie of Pocahontas and the way I thought it should've ended

This story is based on the second movie of Pocahontas and the way I thought it should've ended. So please, please review and tell me what u think!! I can handle the criticism.

Ch 1: Flashback

_I walked through the fog seeing his gorgeous face stare back at me. My tribe and I brought food for their long journey back. I made my way through the crowd as I seen him smile back at me from the cot he was on. Thomas made his way up to me frowning, _

"_Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here." _

_I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked to the ground. I walked slowly toward him. The love of my life as his arms reached out for me. I knelt down beside him. I reached in my bag and pulled out some herbs Grandmother Willow had given to me before I arrived._

"_Here. It's from Grandmother Willow's bark. It will help with the pain," I said as I handed the bag to him. He tried to look un fazed from the injury._

"_What pain? I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now." He said as he ached._

_He rubbed my arm as my father made his way to us to say his goodbye. He took of his cape and laid it around John as a blanket. _

" _You're always welcomed among our people. Thank you my brother."_

_Even Mieko and Flit said their goodbyes. _

" _I thought you didn't like strangers," said John as Flit flew over to Mieko and Percy who held up my newly renewed necklace. _

" _My mothers necklace," I grinned as I took it from them. _

" _See you later Percy," said John as he patted him on the head and Mieko handed him a biscuit. His wonderful blue eyes looked back at me and into mine longingly. His hand caressed my cheek stroking it up and down as I laced my fingers through his. Closing my eyes. Longing for his touch to last. _

" _Come with me?" he asked as he gazed up at me. _

_How much I wanted to. To just be with him. I looked up at my father for approval. _

" _You must chose your own path," was all he said. My own path? I knew he was my path I looked at the two worlds that stood before me knowing what I had to do, but not wanting to. I was torn between two worlds. The one I love more than anything and the one I've belonged to all my life. Yes, he was my path. And yes, I really wanted to go. But I only had one choice. I pulled his hand to my cheek knowing what I had to do looking at the hopefulness in his eyes. _

" _I'm needed here," I said tears about to fall. _

"_Then. I'll stay with you," he said stubbornly. _

"_No," I said as I lent down to take him in my arms caressing his cheek, " you have to go back." _

_His hands met the side of my face. " But I can't leave you."_

" _You never will," I said my eyes staring soulfully into his as I repeated the same words he had once said to me, " no matter what happens. I'll always be with you…Forever." _

_He gazed into my eyes before bringing my face down to his as our lips finally met. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair with his hands on the back of my head deepening the kiss as if it were our last one. Not knowing if we will ever see each other again. I reluctantly let his lips go and looked into his eyes for the last time. He was picked up as I stood along still holding his hand. He was carried off as my hand left his grip. My breath was shortening as he was pushed off into the rowboat to go to the ship. My eyes never leaving his wonderful body. Him gazing back at me. My father came up behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked down and grazed my hand over his. How was that or he or anyone going to help? I was losing the love of my life. I looked up as the ship started to sail off my breath shortening by the minute. I casually walked away from my fathers grip. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see him one last time. I started sprinting through the forest racing the ship beside me. I ran and ran and stop at the edge of the clip. The wind rushed trough my hair as I breathed heavily watching him go. I knew he was watching me too. That one last wave I had taught him days before crossed my vision as I did the same, not knowing when or if our eyes would ever meet again. The wind rushing around me as he sailed of into the horizon._

That was the last time I saw him.

**A/N: Ok I know the begging may sound a little boring, but don't worry it gets better. I have it all planed out in my mind. I just wanted to give a brief review of what happened and thought a flash back would be cool. Please review and tell me what u think. I will try to update soon!**


	2. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! I really wanted to but ive been so busy. School just started up and ive been dealing with that. My senior year! YAH! Anyway here's ch.2 and im almost done with ch 3 so that should be up soon too! So enough about me!! Read! And don't forget to review!! :)**

**Ch. 2: Memories**

"_The king believed my story," said Radcliff as he sent John Smith tumbling into the river below._

_--_

**7 yrs later**

" Pocahontas?" said Nakoma as I hid behind a rock smashing her with snowballs.

" I know you're here!" I heard her boots crunch under the ground. She kept getting closer till I smashed her with another one. She finally found me on the other side of the rock. She scoped up the coldness and curled it into a ball in her hands.

"Now I got you!"

She had hit me back and soon we were tumbling down the hill. I rolled a few times before finally coming to a stop, laying on the wet ground laughing till I sat up quickly.

"Where is it!" I mumbled to myself frantically searching the snow for the thing that held him close to my heart. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found it buried in the snow. I picked it up and smoothed the flakes off of it and flipped it over running my thumbs over the letters engraved on the back. I held it to my heart. Still as perfect as ever. Not even a scratch. I wiped away a tear from the memories teasing me everyday. The memories soon faded as I heard the ground crunch beside me. Nakoma knelt by my side wrapping her arms around my almost lifeless body. Smoothing my hair down.

" Much time has past since the news of John Smith's death Pocahontas. It's time to put the past behind you."

I looked at her still seeing him in my head. Thinking of the last time I tasted his lips, seen him smile, watched him sail away. It had been many winters and another was passing us by just as quickly.

" I know Nakoma," I said looking at her, " It's just… its been seven years since we last spoke and I can't…it's just hard to say goodbye."

"But Pocahontas…."

_The earth is cold, the fields are bare  
The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere  
The birds move on so they survive  
When snow's so deep the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive  
They do what they must for now and trust in their plan  
If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am  
_

I got up and walked off not knowing where I was going to go. Still clutching him to me. Why? How? How could he leave me without writing or coming back? We got word of his death from Thomas just a few months after his return back to London. No one knew where he was and the rumors soon spread. He was doing so well. Why did he have to go? For seven years my nights have been endless sleep. For seven years I wait by the shores of Jamestown looking at every ship that comes by hoping he is on one of them and that he was still alive. For seven years my hope of him returning back to my arms have been in vain. It's been so hard to find myself again after all these years and I don't know where I go from here.

_But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
How will I know where do I go from here?_

I know I must put the past behind me, but it's just so hard to do. I don't even know who I am anymore. I hear so many voices telling me what to do, but I don't know which ones to believe anymore. My world has changed right before my eyes and I know I certainly have, but my path ahead is so hard to see. Like a blurry road ahead. I know that it is only me who knows where it should go deep down inside, but I can't find it. I don't know what to do. I know I've got to start that new life on my own now. I've got to try. Try to put it all behind me.

_My world has changed, and so have I  
I've learned to choose and even learned to say good-bye  
The path ahead, so hard to see  
It winds and bends, but where it ends depends on only me  
In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known  
Now it seems it's time to start a new life on my own_

I soon found myself walking the path I had run many years ago. To that same spot where I said goodbye. Maybe my heart was leading me here to say goodbye once again, but not fully. I knelt in the sparkling whiteness and removed the compass from my heart. My tears melted the snow as the fell from my face. I placed the compass in the smooth blanket and buried it beneath the rest. He will always be with me forever. I stood up with the wind blowing all around me stinging my face as I glanced up at the sky and closed my eyes.

" I love you John." I whispered

_But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice I was meant to hear?  
How will I know, where do I go from here?_

I jumped at the sound of a gunshot that interrupted my thoughts. I glanced to the vast sea before me. There sailing in, just as he had sailed out many years before, came a ship.

**A/N: How you all like it so far. Please, Please review!! I would love to hear from you to see what you think! That song gose with the movie and I thought it would be cool to add it in cause it describes what she is feeling. Who thinks John is really dead. Review, Review, Review! I really need them. Not many people review my stories. Luv yas!**


	3. Visitor

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry for updating this so late. I wasn't quite satisfied with it so I had to rewrite it. Plus senior yr is hectic so I'm doing the best I can. I thank the few of u who do review my stories. It makes me want to write more. U guys r great. Well enough bout that. Here's Chapter 3!**

--

Chapter 3- The Visitor

Jamestown. The first "civilized" settlement to come to Virginia. Not many lived here yet, but it was still quite large. We had agreed to live in peace, to let them share our land as their own. To let them know that we are not the enemy. The villagers still fascinated me with their weird customs and the way they dressed. John was right about them. How I wanted to learn more. The settlers pulled in the titanic ship into the dock as I ran down to see who it was with mieko, flit and Percy once again by my side. Once again pursuing false hope. All the settlers stirred around me in commotion of the new visitors.

"Stations!"

I watched as the soldiers lined up in position with their hands raised in solute. A man rode off the ship on a grand silver stallion with a beautiful black mane. The horse's hooves galloped across the ground as the man on top looked stern and serious. He was strangely dressed and much different from the rest of the settlers. He had to be of great importance. He had a slight familiarity to him. Like someone from my past. On top his head was a hat that covered his brunette locks. He wore a cape of blues and, if you ask me, really ugly stripped red pants and a frilly shirt. I pushed through the crowds to get a better look. To find out whom he was and what he wanted.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." I said as I tried to maneuver around them.

"Ugh"

I ran into a man carrying food. He was short and fat so it was obvious that I didn't see him.

"I'm sorry sir." I said to him as he scooped up his bag. He wasn't in a very good mood.

"Whatever," he said in a scratchy voice, "You filthy barbarian."

I whipped my head back around. They still didn't appreciate us. When were they going to learn we weren't the enemy? He ignored my disapproval and continued pushing his way through the crowd himself. Before I could stop him, I seen flit, being the stubborn thing he is, fly over and tear his bag letting the biscuits fall to the ground. Meiko ran over to pick up the scraps.

"Meiko. No. Get back here now."

The man left a trail for him to follow. Percey soon ran after him looking for a fight.

"Percy!..."

They ran in circles chasing each other while percey was yelping at mieko. All the commotion had drew attention and I had soon seen the new visitor ride his horse closer to us.

"No!" I thought knowing what was going to happen.

"Mieko! Perssey! The horse!" Meiko and persy startled the horse causing it to go crazy.

"Whoa boy! Easy!" he said.

Meiko and perssey huddled together under the horse in fear. Before you knew it the horse reared back throwing our new visitor through the air and onto the ground with a thud.

"Everyone out of the way!" I shouted as the horse stampeded through the crowd. I realized that the guy caring the food had no idea what was going on. The horse was headed right for him. I was soon racing through the crowd. I got to him right before the horse and pushed him out of the way. We both fell to the ground as the horse continued to ride off. He got up and was soon towering over me.

"What the…?" he said, "You bloody savage!"

He raised his hand to me. I put mine up to counter him. All of the sudden screams filed the air as I realized my tribe was running right for us. I had to stop them. I wouldn't let them touch a soul. Wouldn't let them start a war. All the settlers' coward in fear as the soldiers readied their guns and my tribe doing the same with their bows. I got up to my feet and ran to stop them.

"No! Wait!" I shouted for them to stop. "Wait!"

"Stand down!" the new visitor was by my side. Everyone lowered their weapons on his order. My tribe also seeing that they were no longer a threat. I lowered my head with disappointment. I could have stopped it. I have before. The visitor put his hand on my shoulder and smiled a smug cheesy smile.

"It's alright miss. I've taken care of it. No need to worry anymore. You're safe." I just looked at him.

"_Safe?"_ I thought.

"Miss?"

"I don't need your protection."

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't have interfered. I had it under control. The settlers need to trust us to do the right thing. They shouldn't always have to feel safe with you." I removed my hand from his shoulder and stormed off.

"I beg your pardon?" I heard him say all confused.

I whipped my hair around. "Ok. You have it." I said.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well, I didn't ask for your help did I?" I continued to walk away making my way through the woods back home. He was still hot on my trail following me.

"_Come on already."_ I thought.

"Well you didn't say thank you either." He continued to say.

"Why should I?" I said.

"What…what happened to manners and etiquette?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Well," I said, "since your new here I don't expect you to have them yet. So you're forgiven. Anon."

I turned and walked off leaving him stunned behind me eating my words.

"Oh my god," I mumbled to myself, "who is he to come here and…..ugh!"

I made my way back to the village as night made its way upon me, the stranger still on my mind.

"Pocahontas."

I looked up and ran into the arms of my father. The chief of our tribe. He was so tall and somewhat muscular. He had a father in his hair and his staff always in his hand.

"Wingopo father."

"Where have you been my child," he said, "I have not seen you all day. Are you alright?"

We made our way into the hut as the fire brought us warmth.

"Yah," I said, "I just needed to think about things."

"I see. About our former visitor no doubt?"

Why did every conversation have to lead back to this?

"I miss him father. He was my world."

"Ah," he sighed, "yes. And I too miss him. He brought much change to our people. But the Great Spirit is with him and he is with you all around you."

"I know." I sighed as I held my mothers necklace in my hand. I looked thru the window at the faces of my people dancing around outside. Imagining what lye ahead for us in the future.

"What is it Pocahontas?" asked my father concerned. I looked at him.

"There's another visitor father. Captain I think. A man like that wouldn't come here just to be here. He wants something." He came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. I have heard. Seems you had a conflict down there."

"I'm sorry." I said

"No fear daughter. We shall soon see what they want." He gave me a hug.

"Now come," he said, "the spirits are with us tonight. Let's go out and enjoy the time.

My father and I walked out to join our people. The drums pounded the air as they danced around the great fire. Just eating and having fun. Meiko, as usual, was up to no good. I just chuckled and smiled. Nakoma caught my eye ass I waved. She smiled and ran over to me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into dance. We laughed as we held hands and danced around the flame as I forgot about my troubles. But soon, just as the fun had started, everything got quiet. I stopped dancing and turned around, Nakoma too. And there he rode up on his horse. The visitor.

**--**

**A/N: So there it is. I haven't started ch. 4 yet but I will try to get it up ASAP. Please, please, please review!! Tell me what u think bout it so I can make changes and stuff. Please critique me I can take the criticism! This is much as my story as it is urs so if u have any suggestions of what I should do please let me know I may add ur opinions if I like them. So please at least 5 reviews, but more would be great. Tell ur other friends bout me! Luv yas! -DivaChic**


	4. John Rolfe

A/n**: hey guys! Been busy with senior year so my chapter uploads are slow. Plus it takes me a while to write cuz i always reread n change stuff. Plus i was too exited this week cuz of Twilight comin out (That movie waz amazing) n stuff so... n y way.... ill stop rambeling. Heres Ch. 4!:)**

John Rolfe

"I knew he wanted something," I whispered to myself.

What was he doing here? I hid behind my father waiting for him to speak as gasps and whispers filled the air, while at the same time my heart beated like drums and I had butterflies in my stomach at just the site of him.

"Great Chief," he bowed to my father," I am John Rolfe. At least now I knew his name.

"Yes stranger," said my father," What is it that you want with me and my people."

" I mean you no harm," he said as he stepped back in fear a little bit and looked around.

" Of course not. And we shall not harm you. Please continue."

John straightened up a bit and coughed. " Um…well…yes. I believe that we can prosper under king James to together to build trust."

"Are we not doing that now?" asked my father.

"Well…yes…but," said Rolfe, " I would like for you to sail back with me to meet my king."

"But why? I do not want the pale chiefs land. He wants mine. Why doesn't he cross the salt water to see me?"

Rolfe stood there perplexed as he took off his hat to explain. "I'm afraid that simply isn't done. Your … great…chiefleyness."

I stood there as Rolfe looked around and thought about what he was saying. Someone needed to speak with the king. To tell him we can live on our own, I will not let my people be attacked again. Maybe this was my way out. A way to finally see what my future holds. To find out who I am and to put the past behind me.

"I'll go father," I said as I stepped out from behind him.

"You!" said Rolfe shocked to see me.

"Yes me."

"But I…"

"Didn't know I was the daughter of the great chief?" I said.

"Well…no," he stuttered," but I don't think the king would want to see a princess."

His eyes enchanted mine and made my heart beat like it hasn't in years, but with every word that came out of his mouth the angrier I got. I felt like screaming. We just stared at each other debating the options with our eyes.

"Your kinds are barbarians," shouted Takiah as I glanced away from John to look at him, " all they want is our land." People began shouting all around.

"Is that what they want?" I said as I looked at him," you couldn't possibly know." I turned to my father. " Father someone has to go. Why not it be me? I want to do this for us and for me."

"But…" said Rolfe," you can't go. This is a matter of diplomacy. You can't handle this."

" Can't I?" I asked as I glared at him," I've stopped a war before. Why couldn't I see your king to possibly stop another one?" He just looked at me. I turned to my father. " I will go."

"Daughter," said my father.

" Father please. I can do this. I need to. I need to let him go. I can do so much. Bring peace to our people. I know I can do this. I've got to try."

He sighed and looked at me.

" You have your mothers spirit."

" But…" stuttered John as my father stared at him angrily. "Grand." He said

The morning finally came as I awoke with a yawn. I quietly went outside and stretched as the fog greeted me.

" I'm really doing this?" I thought to myself.

I needed to see Grandmother Willow. I got in our canoe and drifted down the Grand River silently sailing along. John Rolfe. His name had been on my mind all night. Why? Who knows? Maybe it was my nerves. Scared to be going to a new world. Or maybe it was the fact that his name was John. Or what if… what if…I don't know. All I did know was that my heart went crazy at just the sight of him or the mention of his name. What's with me? It wasn't this way at first. Im so confused right now. My mind is racing around like an arrow not sure where to go. Or what…what path to take. I continued to drift down the river awhile till I got to my desired destination. If anyone could help, it would be Grandmother Willow. She always knew what to do. I pulled my canoe up onto thru riverbank and started to climb up the large tree stump.

" Grandmother Willow? I need to talk to you."

" Is that my Pocahontas?" she answered in that nasally old voice.

Her face appeared from out of the tree. I sat on the stump with my head down.

"My what is it child?" she asked as she lifted my face to meet hers with her long vines. I just looked at her.

" Is this about crossing the great salt water?"

I all of the sudden started to ramble not knowing where to start.

" What is I cant bring peace? What if im destined to fail? What if I make things worse? What if I can't make them listen…"

" Pocahontas…Pocahontas calm down," she interrupted, " Long ago I told you to listen with your heart. It is time to listen to your heart."

"But the spirits around me Grandmother Willow. They confuse me."

"Yes, but the spirit with in will guide you. Will guide your path. Just listen to the spirit within."

" But, I don't know if I can. Things interfere with my path now."

"John Rolfe?" she asked.

" How'd you know?"

"Were we not long ago in the same situation?" she asked as I reached up to my chest and held my mothers necklace in my fist. We paused for what seemed like an eternity.

" Just listen to your heart my child. To the spirit within."

I turned to look at my reflection in the stream below.

" Grandmother Willow, I can't do it," I whispered as I turned back, but she was gone.

"Grandmother Willow?"

So that was it? Listen to the spirit within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n:** Hoped you liked it. Please review. You know how much i like it when u do. Your comments help so please review!!! Ill have ch 5 up wen i can. Luv yas!!!**


	5. Journey to a New World

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next ch. Im starting to really get into this story now. I have ch. 6 done n will have it up asap!**

Ch 5: Journey to a New World

The day was cold as I made my way down to Jamestown with my things. My feet crunching beneath the snow with every step I took. The settlers were loading crate after crate of things up onto the ship for the journey back. I stood staring at the ship that was to take me away from home. Scared to even step onto it. It held so many uncertainties. I heard mumbles in my bag as I watched the settlers load the last bit of cargo. Confused, I turned around to see Mikeo's tail sticking out of my bag before he quickly pulled it in. I set my bag on the ground and opened it to see Meiko, flit, and Percy stuffed inside hiding their faces. I shook my head and chuckled as I took them out.

"I can't take you this time," I said as I laid Meiko down, "stay out of mischief, and look after one another. I'm going to miss you guys."

I picked up my bag and slung it once again around my shoulder. I started my way up to the ship that was to take me to this new world. I stopped and turned around to look behind me at the faces of my people as they emerged from behind the trees. They looked at me with hope of a safe journey. I stopped on Nakomas face when I seen her walking towards me. We stood their quietly before she finally spoke.

"Do not forget this land," she said a quiver in her voice.

"You are my best friend Nakoma. You will always be with me," I said as I lowered my head.

She turned around, but as quickly as she had, she turned back and gave me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," I cried.

"Me too," she said, "just come back safe."

"I will," I promised her.

I smiled at her with tears in my eyes, and then we both parted our ways. John was standing on the ship in all his glory looking down at me. His back was straightened, arm behind him, and his beautiful, but bigheaded face glanced back up as he caught me staring. I walked up to meet him at the top.

"Pocahontas"

"John," I said.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah."

I turned around and glanced before one last time at the land and the people I was leaving behind. DING! DING! "All hands on deck! Anchor ahoy!" shouted the sailors as the ships sails raised and the wind blew moving the ship further from the dock, carrying me with it to London.

"Anon father." I whispered as I seen him up top that same place, watching me leave, as I had before.

I felt the rush surge of wind blow through my hair, while I closed my eyes, as it helped the sails to lead.

The ocean was beautiful as the sun shone down on us. We were a day out into sea and by far this ship was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was grand and magnificent. It swayed back and forth to the ocean waves and it was always busy. Not having anything to do myself though, I watched as the great vast sea around me expanded across the horizon. Waves splashing and crashing against the distant shore. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the rail of the deck. As I thought, Grandmother Willow's words echoed in my mind. _"Listen to the spirit within."_ The faces of my people, Nakoma, father, John Rolfe, and…..John, flashed in my memory.

"What does it all mean?" I whispered.

CLINK! BANG! CRASH! I opened my eyes quickly. I turned around to catch the noise I heard behind me.

"Meiko?" I questioned as I seen him scampering and running from the sailors. Meiko caught my vision and ran right past them and straight into my arms; soon followed by Percy and Flit. I was glad to see them but also surprised.

"Oh Mieko! You guys! What are you doing here? How'd you get on the ship?" I said as I hugged them tightly.

"What's all this commotion?" I turned to see the captain with the sailors. He was angry.

"Look missy," he said as he stepped closer to me, "I don't hold stowaways."

"But they're not stowaways," I quickly said, " ok, well maybe they are, but I had no idea they were here."

"No Excuse!" he interrupted, "I will not have you disturbing my crew and my ship."

"But..." I stuttered.

"You can either take this voyage below, or in the brig" he said.

I held Meiko tighter to my chest and stepped back ready to run. Back home I had a slight advantage but here….I had no where to go. He looked at me then reached for his sword when I didn't move. A gentle hand caught his wrist before he could go any further.

"This is the guest of the king and should be treated as such. Am I clear captain? You will not harm her," said Rolfe.

I stood there holding Meiko in my arms as the captain took his hand from his sword.

"Back to work," said the captain as he shouted at the crew while looking at John.

They quickly dispersed. I set Meiko down on the deck and stared at John.

"What….Why would you do that?" I asked hoping for an honest answer, "That's the second time you've done that. I would tell you I had it under control, but…. I thought I didn't have a say on this ship."

"Because," he sighed, "like it or not, you are a guest and I am bound to protect you, and your honor Pocahontas. It's the back bone of our civilization."

"You didn't have to. I don't mind sitting below."

"I know. I wanted to. You should enjoy the trip." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Thank you."

He turned back around and we gazed into each others eyes. His bow and eyes never left mine as he turned and walked away leaving a smile on my face.

Days turned to nights and nights turned to days as the weeks passed by us slowly. The weather got warmer all together and the sun was shining down on us making the great waters sparkle. The birds soared in the air as we sailed by.

"Land ho!"

"Finally!" I whispered as I ran to the front of the ship balancing on just the end.

We slowly drifted into the dock. The morning fog started to clear a path for me to see what lay ahead. We broke through as it finally came into my vision. London.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There u go! Please please review! Thanxs 4 those of u that have n support my story. Review, review, review! Luv Yahs**

**DC**


	6. London

**A/N: Hey guys! This ch took longer than i thought. I kept reading thru it n kept changing things cause it just didn't sound right. Hopefully it dose now. Also having all my finals didn't help get this done faster either. Well being on winter break i will hopefully get the next ch up soon. Well enough of my rambleing. Hope u like this Ch. I think this is the longest one i've wrote. Please please review. It ends good I promise!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch. 6 : London

The ship was slowly pulled into the dock as the sun shone on this quiet village. I stopped before leaving the ship and glanced around.

" Welcome to London," said John as he quietly walked up next to me.

It was quiet. No one was around and there was a morning chill in the air. My heart started to beat faster. I was nervous. John placed a hand on the small of my back .

"You're going to be fine. Lets go."

I followed him onto land as he lead me along. We walked up to a strange looking contraption. Percy jumped right in as Meiko and I stared into it with confusion.

"Its called a carriage," said John.

"Carriage?" I questioned looking at him.

"Yes. Its…well a faster mode of transportation."

"Oh."

I climbed in and sat down on the elegant padded seat. Everything was so new to me. John got in and closed the door behind him. Soon we were off. I was bouncing up and down as I stuck my head out the little window smiling in amazement as people began to stir.

_The sun comes up, the lamps go down  
The day begins in London town  
There's tea to brew and buns to bake  
And some who just refuse to wake_

__

While shops are stocked and flocks are fed  
The midnight men drift home to bed  
School bells chime and church bells ring  
Children whine, peddlers sing

What a day in London, come and see who's here  
Everybody knows someone, they come from far and near  
They bring their geese, their finest fleece  
To please the keenest eye  
And hope and pray someone will say  
There's something they might buy  
With pigs to slop and fish to gut  
It ain't exactly heaven but

"_I wana see more," _I thought to myself, _"explore this mystery."_

I glanced at John who was looking out the window. With Meiko on my shoulder and Flit behind me, I quickly and quietly , climbed out of the top of the carriage and took off running down the streets of London. I was in awe at what I saw. Seeing new things and animals.

_We thank the Lord and kiss the ground  
For bread and board in London town  
The upper crust lie fast asleep  
But some of us has got floors to sweep  
One day's like the day before  
Can't complain if there's no war  
What a day in London, everthing's for sale  
Cabbages and onions_

"Pocahontas. Wait!" I heard John call.

I was to anxious to explore to even hear him. I was running down the rocky path looking at everything that crossed my vision. I ran straight up to a tree the size of Grandmother Willow and climbed up it as people stared at me in amazement. I didn't care what they thought. John came running over and looked up at me.

_Look up, who's that?  
That girl up in the tree  
It's not a dream, it's moving, see?  
Good grief, what can it be?  
Look there, I swear she's flying through the air  
She must be wild, she's just a child  
I wish I had her hair_

"Pocahontas…Pocahontas! Wouldn't you care to join me here…on the ground?"

He looked behind him as people stared confused. I looked down on him.

"No!," I shouted, "I got to get a better look."

I proceeded to climb higher.

"Poca…Po…Pocahontas!"

My heart was beating in exhilaration as I looked at Flit. I looked at the people below me. How strange they were. The way they dressed and looked all together was amazing. Each one different in their own way. There were all so many paths. How could they possibly know were to go. I climbed to the top of the tree. My hair blew around me as I glanced on this grand village before me.

_My heart is pounding like a drum, I can't believe my eyes  
In London people seem to come in every shape and size  
So many paths, I wonder how they find their way  
So many signs, I wonder what they really say  
London is everything I've heard and more  
London is nothing like I've seen before  
Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine  
With flags flying higher than a pine_

_How do they build their huts so tall? Can this be all one tribe?  
The things they sell, the things I smell, I never could describe  
These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day  
The sound a river makes still takes my breath away  
London's as busy as a hive of bees  
Grandmother Willow would just love these trees  
Crowded and loud, but so exciting too  
With colors I never even knew_

So many homes as tall as trees. It looked just like I was told. Maybe more , but also like nothing I've seen. This was ….magnificent. As I listened below I heard laughter and music. They were having so much fun. I leaped down out of the tree And walked fast with John behind me as I explored some more. How could there be so many people here? All just one big tribe. Everything was different. The food, the sight, the smell, the colors. People all around me were working as I stood their. Still. Not moving. Just taking it all in. I would have never dreamed of seeing any of this.

_I've seen a world  
I never dreamed I'd see_  
_What an extra special day, unique in truly way  
How wonderful this London day turned out to be_

" Please be with me spirits." I said as I clutched my mothers necklace.

"Po…Poca…Pocahontas."

I turned around to see John pacing towards me out of breath.

"There you are. I was…well you know…trying to catch up." I just smiled at him, "So..anyways. Are you ready to go no…."

The sound of violent whinnies and hooves interrupted him. We both stepped back out of the pathway as a black carriage pulled up next to us, halting to a dusty stop. The door clanked open and out came my past as that familiar face stepped onto the pavement.

"You!" I gasped angrily as John held me back.

Radcliff, looking the same as he had seven years ago, fixed his hat and walked towards us.

"I thought you.."

"Well done Rolfe," he interrupted, " bringing back a heathen as an example. Look at her. She sticks out like a sore thumb."

I glared at him as John walked up to his side.

"Pocahontas is here on behalf of her people." he crossed his arms across his chest, "she's a personal guest of the king. That's why I went to Virginia in the first place. To bring on of their kind back to negotiate arrangements with the king."

"Is that so?" Radcliff asked smugly, "what kind of negotiations would that be my dear John, because I have spoken to the king personally about her kind and well…he has appointed me to lead an armada against these savages."

"But…" stuttered John

"The king wants his gold." Radcliff interrupted.

I walked up to the both of them.

"There is no gold," I said, "didn't you learn that? How did you even get out of jail? We have none! I will not let you take my land or my people."

"Another Barbarian lie"

"We are not barbarians." I glowered.

"As soon as the ships are armed," he said looking at me, "I set sail to destroy you heathens and reclaim Jamestown. The king will have his land, and I….well. Until then."

I looked away as he hopped back in his carriage and rode away. God. What am I going to do now?

"We must stop him," I shouted at John, "We've got to tell your king. He's go to be lying."

"I don't think he was Pocahontas." John said.

" You don't know him like I do John. I've got to go back. Now! I have to warn my people. Why would the king want to meet me if he's already set on destroying our people?"

"Gold does things to people Pocahontas." he said.

"That's just it. We have no gold. How many times do I have to explain it? Your kind came years ago looking for it and found nothing. What makes them think we have any now? Gold doesn't factor into this."

"I don't know," said Rolfe, "Maybe the governor…."

"All Radcliff does is tell his lies. If anyone of those men from that original voyage were here today they would tell you the same thing. I want to go back John"

I stared at him.

"But you just got here and…and we haven't met with the king yet. Maybe this is a misunderstanding."

"They both can't be true John. Either I have to stop another war or I was never meant to be here in the first place."

"Look Pocahontas," he said grabbing me by my shoulders and gazing into my eyes as he thought, " you were meant to come here for a reason. You can't turn back now and run away. Look I can straighten this out. We can do this. If I have anything to do with it, we will see the king and your family will be safe. Trust me."

John let me go and hoped into the carriage. I stood there in thought for a minuet. He was right. I glanced around me before I got in, when I caught someone in the shadows from behind the ally. The tall dark mysterious figure stared back at me as I stepped into the carriage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Guess who's back!!! Hope you liked it! I used the song "What a Day in London" from the movie. I thought it fit with this ch. I used some stuff from the movie so i tried to implement the songs too! I will try hard to get chapter 7 up. Im thinking of doing a John Smith POV. Yes or no? Please review cuz i haven't been gettin much lately. Wheather u r still interested or not im going to keep writing this story because I like the way I plan on writting the end. Im so excited for it. After this one I plan on writting a Twilight story so I need ideas! So anyway...Please Please review!**


	7. Stranger

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I managed to get it done. School has started up again so i'll try to get the next one up soon. Tanxs to all of u who have reviewed my stories. U guys always make me want to write more and try to perfect it hundreds of times till its right! So here you go, and like most of u wanted, i've added a John Smith pov. I hope you like it. I'm rambeling again...lol...so here u go!**

Ch 7: Stranger

John Smith pov:

I looked at her in utter amazement as I lurked in the shadows. Nothing had changed. She was as perfect as I remembered. Her smooth copper skin. Her long black hair. Seven years was way too long. I wanted her again. Needed her by my side. If only I could get close enough to touch her again. Smell her wonderful scent. Feel her breath against my lips. God how I missed her. If only she knew. Hopefully soon she would, but now wasn't the time. Fate could only determine when we would or ever meet again. I promised her I would be with her forever the….the last time my hand held hers. I feel so stupid for not telling her where I was after all these years. Didn't even right one letter to her to explain things and now she is in the care of him. John Rolfe. I thought I'd be the one to bring her home. To show her my life. Our life. I felt tons of jealousy seeing her in the arms of another man. Even though mine haven't held her in years. Has she even moved on after all these years? I wouldn't blame her. The way he looks at her. The way he smiles at her. I can't take it. What if she fell in love with him? I wouldn't survive it if she were. I might as well just die right now. Not even let her know I'm alive. But I can't. Radcliff was threatening her family and I wouldn't let it happen. Couldn't let it happen. They mean the world to her just like she is my whole life. Lies. Lies to the king. Only my being alive might save her. If I can prove to the king that it was Radcliff who "killed" me, then maybe she'd have a chance. But how? I seen her glance at me as her beautiful eyes locked on my now mysterious form. I know I probably should've hid, but I couldn't bare not looking into those eyes. Her eyes held confusion while mine held wonder. It would be way to hard to explain all of this to her. She thinks I'm dead. A few minuets passed before she finally disappeared and I made my way back through the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocahontas pov:

We pulled up to a large home. It was grand and big and elegant. John opened the door and helped me out of the carriage.

"Welcome to my home." he said as he led me through the door.

"This is beautiful."

" Yeah. Well it's not much , but I like it." he smiled while I smiled back.

"Ah John! Your back. Glad to see you've arrived home safely." said the woman as she hugged John. She was short with white locks of hair and glasses upon her face. She looked at me.

"And who is this beautiful woman."

"Mrs. Jenkins this is Pocahontas. Pocahontas this is Mrs. Jenkins. My adoptive grandmother, I guess you could say. Been by my side ever since I can remember."

"Nice to meet you." I said as I smiled at her and shook her hand like…he taught me years ago.

"Well," John said as he broke the silence and put on his hat, " I'm off to see the king."

"Wait," I said chasing after him, " I want to go too."

"Pocahontas…Meetings like this one are very complex. I really should go alone."

"But…"

"Look Pocahontas," he interrupted, "stay here with Mrs. Jenkins. She will help you with whatever you need. Just give me a chance to speak with the king first. We don't want to…well…surprise him and plus Radcliff might be there and…" I lowered my head and crossed my arms. He lifted my chin so that my gaze met his.

" I promise…give you my word as a gentleman, that you will meet the king. Just trust me." he said as he shut the door behind him.

"It's alright dear." said Mrs. Jenkins as she smiled at me.

"But I must find a way to warn my people. To stop this. I don't even know if I can stop it. But I've got to try right?"

"Leave it to John dear," she said, " he gave you his word."

"I know, but…"

"Why don't you just go outside and relax dear. Get some fresh air." she said as she pushed me out to the garden.

I sat in the grass contemplating my options looking at the strange world beyond the gates. Mieko and Flit were asleep in the tree while Percy lay inside.

"Were do I go from here?" I sighed as I rested my hands on my knees. SNAP! I twisted my head towards the sound only to find the mysterious figure from town gazing upon me. I stood up quickly as he started to run away.

" No! Wait! Stop!" I shouted as I ran to the bars. He stopped and turned around.

"I seen you in town." He started to walk away again. "I can climb these bars. Don't make me follow you." He turned back around.

"Who are you?" I asked. He made his way towards me with his head down. It was dark enough to were I couldn't see his face. He put his hands on the bars as his breath touched my face. He reached a hand through the bars and caressed my cheek our face and lips almost touching.

"Only the missing piece of your past." he whispered so low in a voice I could barley recognize, stroking my jaw line, then ran off.

I watched the caped man look behind him one last time then run down the street while I held my hand to my face confused. Past? What past was he talking about? I had never seen him in my life before. At least I don't think I have. Something about his touch. The way his hand felt against my cheek felt…familiar. I laid down in the grass and stared up at the night sparkling stars in the sky. My mind was racing with many thoughts through my past. No doubt we would meet again. A part of me wanted to. I wanted to figure out the mystery behind him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as my mind searched my memory. After many hours I heard the door from inside slam and got up quickly as John came outside.

"You were successful?" I questioned as my mind raced with a million thoughts keeping the stranger's visit to myself, "When do I get to see the king." he looked at me solemn face. "Or do I even get to see him at all?"

"Our meeting has been corrupted."

"What? I don't understand."

"It's so stupid. They want you to come to the ball."

"Ball?" I asked.

" Yes, but it's a trap. Radcliff…"

"Radcliff?"

"Yes Radcliff…he manipulated the king. He wants you to prove. That you're not a savage. That your civilized and that you can fit in with our people."

"But I am civilized. And besides why should I have to prove them anything. I'm not going to be here long enough to fit in anyways and all I need to do is just talk peace and then …then things should get better. He should stop the armada."

"It's not that easy Pocahontas."

"If I go to this…ball, do I get to see the king?"

"Yes, but barley. I doubt that you will even get to speak to him."

"I'm his guest of honor right? I should get a chance. I'll explain to him..talk to him about everything."

"You're actually considering this?"

"If it's the only thing that can get me close enough to the king to save my family, then yes."

"But there are so many ways that you could slip up."

"Then I must not slip up."

"What are you talking about Pocahontas?"

"Look…I guess I'm just going to just have to try to fit in and go to this thing. You can teach me how to fit in."

"Me teach you?" he asked.

"Yes, teach me." I frowned not knowing if I was doing the right thing.

"Fine! Whatever," he surrendered, "but promise me you wont do anything stupid."

"I can't." I said as I walked into the house my mind racing with so many thoughts of uncertainty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there u go. John Smith is officially back!! And so anybody doesn't get confused.....Pocahontas doesn't relize that the stranger is John Smith, because she thinks he is dead and is too worried about Radcliff and her family to even reilze or consider that it is John and that he is alive. It has been 7 yrs. So i hope tat clears up any confusion, and if u r still confused then just review. I could use them. Review, Review, Review!!!!PLEASE!!!! They might attract more readers. lol. Reviews make me want to right more n i might get the next chapter out sooner. I'll acknowledge those of u who do in my next ch. Don't worry, im not trying to bribe u or nything. lol. just wana give a shoutout to my supporters. Well im rambeling again now(i do tat alot!) so ill let u get on with ur exciting lives. Review!! **


	8. My Story

**A/N: Hey! Back again with another chapter. I had a few questions about that last one so i'm gona clear it up for ya. John Smith dosen't want Pocahontas to know who he is because he has technically been dead for 7 yrs. I mean how would u feel if someone u knew jus showed up after u thought they were dead. He is kinda scared too! He's also trying to keep a low cover from Radcliff. As for the rest....U will soon find out! So on to this next one. I decided to make this whole chapter in John Smiths POV, cuz we need to hear his side of the story. We need to c wat hes been doing all these years. Agree? Its also a filler chapter. LOL! **

**Thanxs 2 PocahontasJohnSmithForever and Disney Princess3 for sticking with my story. U guys review all the time!! Ur the best fans! You Rock! Luv Ya!!! **

**Anyways....Im rambleing again....so here is John Smiths Side of the story. Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

Ch 8: My Story

John Smith POV:

I must seem like a stalker. Following her wherever she goes. I can't help it. I need to know she's safe. It's so hard to stay away after all these years. I follow the carriage to Rolphs house. I had seen it many times before from the papers. Rolph got out of the carriage first as he helped my love out after him. She looked up at the house amazed. This was all so new to her. He lead her through the door as she walked in cautiously. The light that glowed on the street was soon put out as he shut the door behind him. I quietly sat down on the sidewalk not sure what to do now. I couldn't go home. Technically I didn't have one. I got tired of just spending my nights at the pub drinking my life away. I kept quiet these past few years. I didn't want anyone to know I was alive, for fear that Radcliff would go after the people I truly love. The night was quiet and cold. No one was around except for a young couple, not to older than I holding hands and kissing. I sighed as I laid back on the hard ground staring up at the stars as my memories came flooding back.

I was intent on killing the savages when I got to the new world. I was loyal to my governor and king. The new world was unlike anything I've ever seen before. It was beautiful. A great vast land unclaimed with forests stretching as far as the eyes could see. Then I met her. Who knew that she would change my whole life around. Change the way I see things. She showed me what life really was. I dreamt back to the first time I laid eyes on her; not willing myself to pull that trigger as I stared at her amazing beauty. I remember the colors of the wind and the first time my lips touched hers. She had saved me and I in turn saved her. I hated leaving her behind. The pain of that shot was nothing compared to the pain of leaving her. Intent on staying, I refused to go. I begged her to come with me, but I knew she had a duty to her people and I wasn't about to take that from her. I held her face in my hands as tears filled her eyes.

"I can't leave you." I whispered.

"You never will," she said reciting the words I once said to her, "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you…Forever."

I stared into her eyes soulfully before bringing her lips down to mine for the last time. She ran her fingers through my hair deepening the kiss. Not knowing if we would ever meet again. I never wanted her fingers to leave mine as I was loaded onto the ship. It killed me sailing inch by inch away from her. Her dark locks blew in the wind as I gazed upon her for the last time. I returned to London making a great recovery. Months passed by before I learned of Radcliff's release from prison. I was planning my voyage back to her when he showed up and…well…sent me tumbling into the river below. I gasped for air relieved to be alive as I swam to the edge and crawled upon shore. I awoke in the morning under a bridge to find news that my _"death" _had spread so quickly. The great Captain John Smith dead. I knew Tomas would tell Pocahontas. I trusted him with the fact that he would tell her if anything happened to me. I couldn't go back. No matter how much I wanted to. It would be too hard knowing how much I was going to miss her. I had to let her go. I had no other choice.

Light from across the street broke my flashback as Rolphe walked out. I sat up and quickly ran out of sight. How strange would it look if they seen me laying there. He mounted his horse and rode off towards the castle. No Pocahontas. This means she was alone. Maybe now I could confront her. No! Wait! I can't. I paced towards the house as I talked myself out of knocking on the door. I circled it not sure what to do. I walked around till I got to the back. Bars fenced the house in as I looked around. I was leaving when the door opened spreading light onto the lawn as a small woman ushered Pocahontas out. I hid to the side as I watched her every movement. She quietly sat in the grass as she stared out the gates at an unknown world, while resting her head on her knees.

"_This is wrong,"_ I thought to myself, _"I can't be doing this. I just…" _

I quickly started to back away. SNAP!

"_Crap!" _I thought as I looked behind me at the broken twig on the ground. She twisted her head towards me to see me gazing upon her. She stood up as I quickly started to run away.

"No! Wait! Stop!" I heard her beautiful voice shout at me.

I stopped and turned around. Her face was eyeing me curiously.

"I seen you in town." she sang.

"_I can't do this." _I thought to myself.

I started to walk away again. I stopped again my back facing her as she continued to speak.

"I can climb these bars. Don't make me follow you."

I smiled to myself. She still had that same ambitious spirit. I knew she would clime them. Nothing had stopped her before. I turned back around.

"Who are you?" she asked as I contemplated my options.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel her soft skin. Feel her breath on mine. Not sure whether or not I should tell her who I was, I made my way towards her with my head down. Making sure my face couldn't be seen. I put my hands on the bars looking into her eyes as memories rushed back to me flooding my mind. I reached a hand though the bars and felt her skin for the first time in seven years. My rough hand grazed over her smooth skin as I placed my head on the bars; she doing the same. My lips were almost touching hers as her cool breath warmed my face. I closed my eyes and sighed, not wanting this moment to end.

"Only the missing piece of your past." I whispered after a while.

Reluctant to let go, I ran my hand down her jaw line before running off. I stopped on the edge of the corner hesitating, not egger enough to leave her again. I turned around one last time to look at her face. To seal it in my memories as before. I glanced over her one last time as she held her hand to her face confused, but anxious.. Her eyes were staring back at me as I turned back around and ran down the street, hoping with all hope that we would meet again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go! Hoped you liked it!!! Got any questions bout this one, ill answer them for you. Hope you noticed it picked up where Pocahontas got to Rolphes house and how we got Smiths view on the whole stanger thing. Anyways...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! The story is gona get more exciting from here! Review! Luv Ya!!!**


	9. Customs

**A/N: Hey back again! Sorry for the long wait. been busy. I also had to keep looking over this chapter. It was never how i wanted it to be. To answer some questions...Pocahontas is so confused right now about this man, that she dosen't know what to think. She just can't seem to put the puzzel to gether cause she's so preocuppied with trying to fit in. She feels a conection, but she's not quite sure what it is. Anyway.... here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Customs

I awoke to the sun glaring through my window. It was beautiful today. Not like home though. I sat up and stretched as the warmth of the sun greeted my face. I quietly tiptoed around Mieko, Flit, and Percy as I left the room. It was early. I could tell. No one was awake yet. I crept around the house and today was the day I would learn to become a _"lady". _Anxious and not sure what to do, I amulously explored the house careful not to wake anyone. I walked along the hard floor eyeing all of the history laid out on the walls. My fingers grazed softly over the pictures and antiques that lined them. I turned the corner and made my way into a larger room. I looked around as I looked at the new surroundings before me. I sat on the cold floor looking at a fairly large picture on the wall. It was of a woman dressed so elegantly.

" I hope I can do this, to be like her."

My thoughts at this point were jumbled. I was so confused about everything. I imagined that I was back home. Hiding out beneath grandmother Willows' vines. Alone. Like I have been for seven years. I sat quietly with only the sound of my breath being heard. I closed my eyes as grandmother Willows words echoed in my mind again.

"_Listen to the spirit within."_

I tried to. I tried to focus on what the spirits were saying. But seemingly my thoughts kept drifting back to the night before. I opened my eyes and sighed frustrated, but his words clouded my thoughts. I closed my eyes again as I felt his touch on my skin. How my heart fluttered with every move he made towards me and how familiar it felt and I wished I could see his face, make out his voice. Maybe it would give me a clue. I sighed.

"_What part of my past…of myself am I missing?" _I thought.

I turned around quickly as I heard the floor creek behind me.

"Sorry! I …I didn't mean to startle you." said Rolphe as he stood behind me.

"It's ok," I said, " how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long really." he replied cautiously, "I…I just woke up."

I stood up, the floor now warm were I stood, and faced him. We just stood there for what seemed like the longest time.

"Wha…what were you thinking about." he broke the silence.

"What's it to you?" I questioned.

"No…nothing," he stuttered, " I was just wondering. You seemed so focused on something."

Focused? Yeah right. I couldn't even concentrate on anything. Not even the spirits were helping me figure out my past and possible future. I didn't want to tell him about the stranger. I didn't want to tell him that he was the one I've been thinking about for a while. I also didn't want to frighten him with it. Who knows what he would do if I told him I had a possible stalker on my hand. I sighed.

"Nothing important." I responded. He took a step closer to me.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed one of my hands, and stroked my cheek with the other, "whatever it is, I'm sure it will be ok."

I reached up and put my hand over his holding it there before removing it.

"So," I sighed, "tomorrow is this…ball thingy right?"

"Yep." he answered smiling.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Well," he said, "I supposed I have to teach you to act like a lady."

I glared at him.

"Hey," he said, "no hard feelings, but you aren't exactly lady like I mean you're…you're…"

"Not like you?" Whoa! Major flash back. I shook my head.

"You wanted me to teach you remember?"

"I know."

"Come on." he said grabbing my hand.

"Were are we going?" I questioned.

He lead me up to a room. It wasn't like the room I stayed in last night. This one was smaller, and there was no bed. Just a…dresser, from what I learned, and a mirror. Also new to me. There were also many garments of clothes lying all around.

"What room is this?" I asked him looking around.

"Mrs. Jenkins!" he called.

"Yes Johnny?" she asked kindly entering the room.

"We need Pocahontas here to look like a lady." he said smiling at me, "Can you help?"

She looked at me up and down in thought.

"No problem dear."

Mrs. Jenkins walked over to a large chest. She pulled out everything under the sun. There were so many strange garments that I had never seen. Rolphe stood in the doorway watching my curiosity. I picked up one thing at a time examining it closely. I was so confused. Did they really ware all these things at one time. Mrs. Jenkins caught the frustration on my face. With a giggle she walked over to me.

"Don't worry dear."

She grabbed what I was holding and tied it around my waist. It slowly began to suck the air from my lungs.

"Is it supposed to be this tight?" I asked as I gasped for air.

"Yes. It helps women look all skinny. It's all the rage here in London."

"Well people here in London must not know how to breath." I responded hardly breathing.

Rolphe chuckled and left the room as he shut the door behind him. I looked in the mirror at myself. Next thing I knew, something was coming over my head. It flowed around me with every step I took.

"It's a dress." she said.

"Dress?" I echoed her. I just stared at myself in the mirror.

"Don't worry."

"About what?" I asked her.

"This whole thing. You have me. I'll make sure you're a lady. People change all the time trying to find their way. I bet you can also."

I looked at her.

"What about the king?"

"Oh, I think he'll be impressed."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Of coarse dear. Look how far you've already come."

I turned my glance back to the mirror at my…dress. Rolphe knocked and came back in the room. He walked over to me.

"Where are we going now?" I turned around and asked him before he had a chance to speak.

"To practice your dancing."

"Dancing?" I questioned.

"Yes Pocahontas. It's a ball. You're going to have to know how to dance."

"But I…"

"Not like us." he responded picking up on my words.

He lead me, followed by Mrs. Jenkins, to the main hall. Mrs. Jenkins sat in a chair to the side to watch us, with flit, Meiko, and Percy, who were now awake. He reached out his hand. Looking at him I quietly walked over to him and took it.

"Just follow my lead." he said.

He curled his hand around my waist while holding my hand in his other. My other hand crept up his shoulder and slightly around his neck as we began to dance. He slowly lead me across the floor. He was so elegant and graceful. Me? I kept tripping.

"Sorry." I said quietly stepping on his foot.

"You're fine.", he responded, " Can't expect you to get it on the first try."

I looked down at my feet.

"Hold on." I said as I let go of him.

I bent down and took the awkward looking shoes I had on off my feet.

"Maybe that will help." I said once again reaching for him.

Once again we swayed across the dance floor. I swirled and twirled like I never had before. Soon, after many hours, I was as graceful as he was with every step I took.

"_I had once imagined John smith and I…dancing. Like no one else in the world existed but us." _I thought.

Then my mind flashed to the stranger really fast, like the blink of an eye and then it was gone just as fast as it had came. I stopped.

"What is it?" asked John.

I looked at him shaking my head.

"Nothing.", I responded quietly, " Just…dizzy I guess."

"Maybe we should stop. You've convinced me that you are an excellent dancer."

"Thanks," I said sitting down quietly, "I learn quickly."

I shook my head at the thoughts that crossed my mind.

"What now?" I asked, my gaze shifting back to Rolphe.

"Lots." he said as he grabbed me by the wrist and drug me around once more.

"Joy." I groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there it is. I know this is isn't my best work. It's an ok chapter to me. I just couldn't figure out what to write before she went to the ball, so this is the product of that. I am almost done with the next chapter, and i promise you will like it. It is the big ball scene and things will get better and more exciting from here. Only a few chapters before pocahontas meets smith again!! And mabey ther'es a possible love triangle in the future. Anyways...please review n tell me wat u think. The more reviews the better. Mabey i will update faster 2! *WINK, WINK* Luv ya all!!!**

**Ashlie**


	10. The Ball

**A/N: Hey Guys!!! WOW! That took longer than expected. So sorry for the wait. I just kept reading through it and kept changing things. It just didn't sound right. Now I luv it! Hope u will too! My comp has been down 4 a while so I couldn't update wen i want'ed 2. Iv'e had dis one written 4 a while. Well, enough of my blabering. I know u dnt like 2 hear me tlk. lol. Heres ur long awaited chapter!!!**

Chapter 10: The Ball

After all that time yesterday, here I was. A new person. The old me wiped underneath this new skin. I stood in my room alone. If only my family could see me now. I starred in the mirror at this beautiful transformation. That was what I was. Beautiful. I haven't felt this in years. I looked at the dress that flowed over my curves. It glistened in the light every time I moved. The dark blueness of the dress contemplated my eyes, or at least that is what Mrs. Jenkins said. My black hair was pulled up away from my face and on my feet were the most elegant shoes. I tried really hard not to fall. I had done it. Made it to this one point finally. I glanced in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath.

"Here goes." I said to myself.

My feet clacked against the hardness of the floor as I made my way out. I stopped just atop the stairs glaring down at Rolphe. Feeling me watching him, he took off his hat and turned around. His eyes grew wide as he took in my presence and made his way over. I glided down the stairs with ease and met him at the bottom. He just gazed at me. I turned my head away from his gaze embarrassed. I was sure different from the woman he had first met. He caressed my cheek with his soft hands.

"It's called powder." I told him touching my face to what lightened it.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face so that my eyes were forced to look in his.

"You look beautiful." He said confirming my earlier thoughts. I smiled at him.

"Shall we?" I asked in the silence.

"Yes. Hold on," he holding up a finger.

He disappeared into another room and came back with a box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had seen. Stones that I've never laid eyes on were shimmering in the light.

"It's beautiful." I said holding it between my hands.

"Let's just call it a good luck present," he replied, "You know…for how far you've come."

'Thanks…but." I looked down at my mother's necklace that lay around my neck, holding it in my palm. I stood there in silence before taking it off coming to terms with the new me. Flit, being as stubborn as he is, flew over and tried to stop me.

"Flit, stop it," I said holding my hand up to him. I took the necklace from my hand and placed it on the table beside me.

"It doesn't belong there anymore," I said monotonously looking to the ground. I had changed. Rolphe took the new one and placed it around my neck.

"Are we ready now?" I asked.

"Indeed we are," he said as he took my hand and we walked out the door.

I was silent the whole ride there. I was so nervous. My palms were sweating. We pulled up to the castle. It was so beautiful and so big with so many rooms. I held on to Rolph's arm as we walked down the long corridor hanging on for dear life. We proceeded to the ballroom. I could see the light ahead and the chatter as we walked closer.

"Breath," I told myself, "Just breath."

We finally got to the end as we stopped. A short man dressed similar to Rolph took out a scroll and read off our names.

"Introducing John Rolph and Princesses Pocahontas." He said in a nasally voice.

The room grew silent as they gasped and turned around. All eyes were on me and I was frozen where I stood. Rolph had to give me a little push before I moved again. We walked by all the curious eyes as whispers filled the room around us. The king and queen were the most radiant in the room. Their robes and gowns flew out all around them, cascading to the floor. They sat in large chairs across from where we were and they signaled for us to come. We pushed our way down the grand isle as the sea of people parted with each step we took. What was I going to say to them? I searched for the right words in my head.

_"Hello your excellencenece. Your great goo-good highness. Greetings your mag-ni-fi-cin-cy. Uhhh…"_

There we were standing in front of them. Rolph knelt down beside me. I stared at him confused at first before remembering what to do. I gracefully bowed alongside him.

"Welcome to England Pocahontas." Said the queen.

"Thank you your grace." I replied.

I glanced over at the king. He sat there looking at me with one hand under his chin examining me for the first time.

"What do you think of my kingdom?" he finally asked.

I thought carefully as I looked around.

"You must be a great king to have so many loyal subjects. And the loyalty of so many good men." I said as I glanced at Rolph.

The king shifted in his chair.

"I see. Why thank you."

"Your excellency. I would so very much like to talk to you about this situation our kingdoms…we have fallen under."

"Ah yes. Our _little_ situation."

He paused in thought. I stared at him anxious.

"Your highness, if we don't do something now Radcl…."

"Let's do this," he interrupted me, "you enjoy the ball to night, and I promise, give you my word as not only a king, but a gentleman that we will talk."

I looked at him taking in his proposal. What other choice did I have? I needed to talk.

"Thank you. That's all I ask for." I said a little bit relieved.

"Now," he shouted to address the whole room, "enjoy the ball."

I bowed a final time and latched my arm to Rolph's as we turned to leave. He looked behind him at the king who was watching me. No doubt to see exactly how tamed and how much like his kind I have turned out to be. We made our way over to the dance floor as the music started.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered to me.

"I guess so."

Just as we were about to dance I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was an older man.

"May I have this dance?" he asked kindly.

I looked at Rolph unsure. He motioned to go ahead.

"Sure." I responded to the man.

He led me away from Rolph to the middle of the floor. I was scared to be without him. I was scared I would slip, but he smiled at me from across the room leaning on the wall. I smiled back.

We did a simple dance that Rolph had taught me yesterday and was very common here in London. The music stopped then quickly flowed into another song. I bowed to my dance partner and walked away. I spotted Rolph again and made my way over to him.

"Excuse me miss."

Another man stopped me and held out his hand towards the dance floor. Kindly I accepted the offer. Once again I was out on the dance floor gliding across it while the king…and Rolph watched my every move. I bowed once more to my dance partner and thanked him. Another tap was felt on my shoulder. I sighed. I turned around and smiled and once again I twirled. This same routine continued on for about another half hour. I felt like I couldn't dance another day in my life. The fast music started to die down as it drifted into a quieter tune.

"May I have this dance?"

I turned around to see Rolph smiling at me. I smiled back at him relived.

"Thanks."

We took the same position as we had yesterday practicing in his home. My arm was around his neck as he positioned his hand around my waist pulling me closer. We were both silent for a while before he spoke.

"You're doing great tonight."

"That's a good thing right?" I asked as I smiled up at him.

"Yes. In this one night you will have done more for the cause of peace then a hundred diplomats."

"I'm just trying to save my family." I said leaning closer to him.

"I know," he whispered leaning closer also.

"Rolph I…" I whispered, but my sentence was cut off as someone pulled me by the waist away from him, while he was being dragged away from me by another.

He looked shocked while the lady twirled around in his arms. I turned to see my captor.

"You!" I said as I stared back into the face of Radcliff, totally forgetting his presence here tonight.

Also that he was the reason I _was_ here. He grabbed my hands and held me tightly while I tried to escape as we danced.

"My you look lovely. I can't even see the real you under there," he said as he twirled me around, "I do hope no one else does." He continued.

"Oh really? I was going to say the same about you."

"Oh. Why thank you," he chuckled.

"I will stop you." I said raging, the old me about to poke through.

"Your armada will never step foot on our lands."

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" he asked leaning closer to my face.

"I'm going to meet the king. Tell him we are not who you say we are. Your lies won't help you. I've changed."

He looked at me up and down.

"Oh yes. Well, I can see that."

I struggled to get away.

"You know? It wasn't hard at all to get myself out of that prison you sent me to. My lies, you say, are what got me out of that hell hole."

"Well maybe you should crawl back to it!" I spat at him. He chuckled.

"It's a shame that the king believes my story."

"Not after I talk with him."

He wouldn't let go of me as we continued to dance. I started to look around for Rolph, anxious to get out of Radcliff's arms and back into his. Radcliff caught my focus and found what I was searching for. He looked back at me and smiled as he spoke.

"You know, it's a very good thing that Smith is already dead."

I pushed away from him with my memories fading through. He continued to speak as I walked away.

"Seeing how disloyal your heart is would certainly kill him."

I stopped with my back to him, my head down as my eyes started to water. He walked up behind me.

"But I guess that doesn't matter now does it?" he whispered in my ear.

I stood there, my arms and hands shaking as he walked away laughing. I collapsed on the floor as the pain broke through.

"Pocahontas!"

Rolph came running up behind me. He placed a hand on my back and spoke as he knelt beside me.

"Pocahontas? Are you alright?"

I finally looked up at him. My vision was blurred by the tears that continued to fall.

"What did he say? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

Emotionally yes. Physically no. Rolph looked at me with pain and fury as he stood up preparing to confront Radcliff. I grabbed his arm to stop him. He knelt beside me again. I was lost again in my thoughts. That's all I've been doing since I've been here. The whole room was fading around me. Rolph didn't speak to me again, knowing that I needed to think. We both sat there for what seemed like an eternity with Radcliff's words playing through my mind. I was shaking from head to toe before I finally pulled it together. I stood up as I once again suppressed my pain. Taking my hand, Rolph stood up beside me. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. I stared straight ahead.

"I need to see the king," I said hoarsely as I turned my head to look at him, "Now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well...there u go!! OMG!!! I was smileing as I wrote this. At first it didn't sound like I did. It all gets more exciting from here. Expect a new ch soon. N-E-Way.....Please,Please,Review!!! i luv 2 hear wat u guys hav 2 say. Review!!!! Luv Ya all!!**

**PS: Anyone elses POV wanted maby?**


	11. Past Reviled

**A/N: Like promised a new chapter! This probably isn't my best one, but it at least has a bit of potential. I just kinda needed a filler ch to clear things up a bit I guess. It might sound a little cheezy to, but oh well. LOL. Quick thanks to those of u that cont. to review!! Luv ya all! Now on to the story! LOL!**

Ch 11: Past Reviled

The party continued as I waited in this dark room for it to end. The guards sat just outside as I, the guest of honor, paced. Rolph had gone to fetch the king but was ordered to wait till the ball was over for us to talk. I skipped out on dinner and the final festivities. After what Radcliff had said…I couldn't wait any longer. The door quietly creaked open as Rolph came inside.

"Where is he?" I asked anxiously. He made his way to my side.

"Calm down," he said, "he'll be here in a minute."

I continued to pace the room as he sat in a chair. The noises outside began to die down.

"Pocahontas…" I looked toward him as he called out my name, " What…was the Governor…Radcliff saying to you?"

I sat slowly in the chair next to me. He stood up and kneeled in front of me.

"Just about my past." I finally answered.

His hands met both sides of my face as I looked into his eyes. His thumbs traced the contours of my face.

"Hey…whatever it was…is…you know I'll be there for you. Be with you every step of the way."

Guess who he's starting to sound like. We sat there, our faces inches apart I heard the click of the door open. I moved away as he dropped his hands to his sides and stood up. I did the same as the king entered the room. Rolph and I bowed at his presence.

"Please sit." he said sitting down himself.

I sat on the edge if the chair waiting for him to speak. He leaned back in his seat looking me up and down.

"Well Pocahontas," he spoke, "I'm actually quite impressed tonight."

"Thank you your highness…I think."

"As a result…my word I have promised you wit. I'm all yours and my ears are opened."

I scooted back in my seat and sighed.

"You have to stop this armada. I know you sent captain Rolph to our lands for my father, but I'm the best thing your going to get."

"I respect that."

"I was going to talk peace but my sole mission is to save my people now."

"All I want is to share your lands." he said.

"Ok. We already agreed and are sharing them, but why the armada?"

"I never organized the armada. I just ordered Radcliff to organize one ship for his journey to Virginia."

I stood up.

"If you send Radcliff back to Jamestown he will annihilate us!"

"How do you…'

"You don't know him like I do! He is deceiving you!" I cut him off anger trying to push its way through. Rolph grabbed my wrist.

"Well then please tell me what I supposedly don't know. Tell me…about your past."

I sat down slowly not wanting to do so. Some part of me also didn't want Rolph to know. I closed my eyes and thought of the only face that has gotten me through these past seven years. I opened them and looked at Rolph then back to the king. He sat as he had before, anxious to hear my story. The half he didn't know about. I glanced towards the ground as I fiddled with my hands.

"I had no idea that my whole life would be changed the first time you came. I had no idea what to expect. Here were strange palefaces I had never seen before digging up our lands. I was always so…curious , I guess you could say back then."

I looked up at the king before I continued, "Governor Radcliff came looking to make a fortune of a new world. Things we clearly didn't have. I'm sure he knew it. John…"

I looked at Rolph then closed my eyes. "Captain John Smith was different." It hurt to say his name.

"I could see it in his eyes. He wanted more than gold or treasure. He wanted an adventure. I showed him who we really were and that we had nothing but the forest around us. He promised to talk to my father on behalf of his people, but…Thomas…and then Kokum…"

I looked back at the king. "Next thing I knew…he was in the clutches of my people. Both sides wanted revenge. But I stopped it."

I looked back down. " We stopped it. But Radcliff wasn't through and….Smith saved my father."

"Smith took the bullet didn't he? That's why he came back injured. I was told otherwise." said the king intrigued.

I shook my head.

"They sailed back to London the next day. Radcliff in chains."

We all sat silent for a long time.

"All Radcliff wants is to rule and have power. Its all about revenge for what I did to him. That's what's in store for the new world if we don't stop him now. He wants our land. He wants our people. He. Wants. Me. Dead."

I glanced over at Rolph who hadn't said a word through my whole story. He slouched in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. I turned back to the king as he spoke.

"Smith was my best man. After he died…well…"

The clocked ticked as the minutes slowly went by in silence again.

"Go home."

I looked up at the king.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said go home. We have no quarrel. I'll stop the ships."

All my doubt and fear vanished. I smiled.

"Thank you so much."

The king stood up as he began to leave.

"Your something special Pocahontas." he said, "You let your heart do the talking for you."

He nodded to Rolph as he left the room and shut the door behind him. After a long moment of silence Rolph sat next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"About what?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"About you and…Smith."

"Didn't realize you cared." I snapped back.

"Why?"

"Oh sure. I'm going dig deep down into the past seven years of lifeless memories and pains that I am forced to live with every single day of my existence just to confess my very being to a total stranger I have never met before in my life. Please forgive me if I didn't tell you sooner."

We both sat lifeless.

"Please?" he asked interrupting the torturing silence.

"Please what?"

"Tell me more."

"He was my whole world. What more is there to know? OK!"

"I'm sorry."

"He's dead now. Has been for seven years. The past doesn't matter now. He's gone, so lets just drop the subject alright!"

I was sobbing my eyes out while yelling at him. My memories faded in and out of the pain. He came over to me and placed his long arms around me.

"Shush. I'm sorry."

"Why do you even care anyway?"

"Because… you know you could have told me. I meant it when I said I would always be there for you no matter what. And because I… never mind. Look, I never wanted you to cry. I just wanted to know."

"Well now you do." I said pushing away from him drying my eyes.

Pain in his eyes and his face were evident as he stood. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Come on," he said, "It's been a hard night. You need rest."

I followed him walking out the door and down the long hallway quieter than ever since being here. I thought of nothing but…him and how his face haunted me everywhere I went. My past had been awakened and surely my heart was telling me something my head wasn't. We continued to walk in silence outside on the way to the carriage. New images stared to cloud around me. The stranger again flashed through the memories. What _was_ my heart saying that my head wasn't comprehending?

"Pocahontas. Pocahontas!"

"Huh?"

I shook my head joining reality looking in Rolph's eyes. The carriage. He held out his hand while I hopped in. He followed after me. Once again we sat silent with the past reviled and our future uncertain.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well i guess al i have to say is..REVIEW! LOL! Not sure exactly when the next on will be up, but i am working on it. Only a few more chaps till they meet again and prepare for a twist! Review! Luv ya!**

**Ashlie**


	12. Kidnapping

**A/N: Hey guys!! Back with another chapter! Thanks 4 all the great reviews! Don't have much to say so get to reading! LOL! Hope u like it!**

* * *

Ch 12: Kidnapping

Rolph pov:

She shook in her seat as I watched every facial expression. I didn't move as she told me of the great captain John Smith whom I've heard everything about since I first took this job. I had no idea of this tho. No one talked much of the trip to the new world. All they talked about was the new settlement and things like that. It was always a secret among us and now here I was hearing it first hand. What happened? Why didn't she just tell me? Tell me what she was going through and holding inside? I could have helped and now I feel…I feel…different. I look at her different. Think about her different. And with her past being slowly reviled, I feel…jealousy. Now we both sit here not saying a word as we stroll down this cobblestone road. She was in love with a ghost and I…I…I was in love with her.

Pocahontas pov:

The carriage bumped up and down as it glided over this bricked street. The early morning sun was on the horizon ready to greet us. The large structure finally came to a stop in front of his house. Rolph helped me out as we slowly walked through the gate and up to the door.

"Look," I said as I grabbed him by the arm, " I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just…"

He put a finger to my mouth.

"I understand."

His finger slowly drifted down to my cheek.

"You should sleep," he said, "Tomorrow I'll ready the ship and take you home."

"Thanks."

He bent his head down so his lips could softly touch my cheek. I smiled as he opened the door. It was quiet as we steped inside. A little bit to quiet with mieko being here. Rolph and I looked around.

"Mrs. Jenkins," he shouted as he took off his coat, " Mrs. Jen…uh!"

I turned to my side as rolph collapsed to the ground beside me. I knelt to his side.

"Rolph! Rolph!"

I shook him trying to wake him. Two large boots stomped to me crossing my vision. I slowly looked up on the cascading figure holding the gun that had knocked him out.

"Hello Pocahontas." Radcliff said glaring down at me.

"You…What…How did you get in here?"

"I had truly hoped it wouldn't come down to this , but I'm afraid I have no other choice.'

"What?"

"You won't defeat me!"

He swiftly moved closer to me while I left Rolph were he was and ran. I ran throughout the house knocking things down in my path to slow him down. I ran towards the back and outside but was trapped by the iron bars that held me in. Tapping back into my old self I ran to the iron giants and started to climb just as Radcliff had burst outside. My dress slowed me down as he ran over to me. Almost to the top, he grabbed my ankles. I kicked him with failed attempts. His giant hands pulled harder. My hands slipped from the bars and sent me tumbling to the ground. He smiled as he hit me in the back of my head.

"Nice Try." he said as the blackness engulfed me.

* * *

_The forest was green around me with the warm sun shining down on my face. I was home. Soon I was running. Running as fast as my feet could take me, down a long winding path, clueless as to were it ended. The trees spun around me as I came to a fork. Familiar voices echoed all around me. Two roads each leading a different way. I stood confused as to were to go. I spun once more. I was now engulfed in the vines of grandmother willow, but she wasn't there. Only the voices echoed "listen to your heart". The black figure stood before me again. His hands caressed the side of my face. His thumbs traced my every feature. "I'm here."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings around me. I didn't know where I was and all I did know was that I was alone. It was a small, dark, and cold room. My head was pounding from all the pain. I tried to move but my hands were tied behind me while I sat on the damp ground. I struggled to break free.

"Nice to see you've finally awaken." his dark voice came from across the room.

"Were are we?" I moaned.

"Just an old friends" he laughed.

He lit a candle lighting up the room showing his demon face.

" Why…why are you doing all this?"

"Why?" he asked walking over to me, "because you ruined me. I was supposed to be living in spoils by now. Not Governor of this pathetic god forsaken country. No. You see, now I am forced to take matters into my own hands." he grabbed me by the throat. "How did a pathetic little being like you get him to stop my ships.'

"Good conscious I guess. You know, with you shooting his best captain or something like that maybe." he let go as I coughed. I lowered my head to the ground. "If John were here he…"

"Smith! Smith! Smith! You see, Smith was a problem. And once I got out."

I looked back up at him. He looked at me and smiled reading the question in my eyes.

"Oh yes my sweet Pocahontas. Your beloved was healing quite well actually.'

"You killed him," I whispered finally realizing the obviously horrid truth, "Why?"

"Because he was in my way."

"You took him from me!" I screamed crying.

"Oh shut it! Once my plan follows through…you'll be able to see him again."

He started pacing the room.

"What plan?" I asked with the tears leaving marks down my face.

He turned toward me.

"Well…" he looked around and then me all tied up. He walked over and shut a window. "…I suppose I could tell you, seems how your going to die anyway."

He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards.

" I," he pointed to himself, "plan on taking my rightful place as king.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By killing him and planning it on you," he chuckled pointing to me, "Yes. Quite clever I know. Who would have thought it? The sweet little 'changed' princesses savage would kill our dear king James. Yes. Once he wouldn't listen to her proposal to stop the dear ships, she went wild and murdered him in his sleep. You'll be sent to the guillotine, and once you're out of the picture and he's dead, nothing will stop me from ruling the new world too and annihilating all who defy me."

"You wont get away with this."

"And who's going to stop me? You?"

"What if I do?"

"I would beg to differ"

He got up out of his chair and walked over to a small table filled with papers. He picked up a small dagger and walked over to me. The point was cold to the touch when he put it to my throat. He gently slid it across careful not to break any skin yet.

"Things are never what they seem Pocahontas. Tonight's the night so you just sit here and be a good savage Princesses and wait till I get back. In a matter of hours, the king will once again sleep and then I'll be back for you." he threw the knife back on the table and slammed the door behind him. I let out the breath I was holding and lowered my head. I felt powerless. He left me on the floor, alone and helpless, with all the hope lost and no way out.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done and another soon to come. Wats Pocahontas gona do!! How do you guys like my little twist to the story. Not a big one, but i thought i'd change it up a bit from the normal plot of the movie to make it more mine. Guess who makes his big return in the next chapter!!! Only one chapter or two(haven't decided yet) till they meet again so stop bouncing off ur seats cuz the wait is winding down! The only last thing to do is review!! Its really easy! All you hav2 do is click ur mouse to that fancy button down there!! Review!!! Luv ya!!**

**Ashlie**


	13. A Ghoast and a Partnership

**A/N: Im back!!! Srry 4 the wait. my comp was doin sm funky stuff...but never fear ur new chap is here. Guess who is bck n the story!!! N dnt wrry cuz he ain't goin nowere after this. Once again tanxs 2 all of u who review!! U guys help make this story better!!!! SO enough tlk...Go Read!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 13: A Ghoast and a Partnership**

**John Smith**** POV: **

I could see the sun just on the horizon. Another cold lonely night passes me by without a single thought. Not a soul is in sight as I lurk among these deserted streets in the shadows. No where to go but a sidewalk here or a bench there. Alone. Nothing else in the world matters to me anymore. My feet find themselves traveling the same way they had when I first touched her face again. It's so hard to stay away but I have to. Just till she goes back. I can't let her know after seven years of silence. That would b wrong to her. Id hurt her. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal and I can continue on with my pathetic life knowing she's safely home again. I walk through the ally ways looking for a place to rest while I turn the corner to face the house. I stood for a moment before I continued on. Then I stopped. Shattering noises from inside the house drew my attention. Across the street I watched as she came running out more beautiful then ever. But something was wrong. She began to climb the giant bars in front of her. Then my nightmare came bursting through. He ran over to her and grabbed her ankles. She kicked at him but failed as he pulled harder and sent her to the ground. It took all my will not to run to her. I clenched my fists tightly. Where was rolph? His laugh echoed round as he hit her in the back of her head. I stood helpless as he dragged her unconscious body to his carriage. I couldn't let him get away. He'd have her head. Where was he taking her? The whip snapped and the horses speed of. My body was shaking as I made a decision. I quietly followed him to a familiar part of town. Very familiar. I watched as they crossed the same bridge above tat same river. They stopped in front of an all too familiar home. My home. He dragged her almost lifeless body out of the carriage and into the home as he shut the door behind him. He peaked out one last time to make sure no one had seen and then shut the door again. I turned away furious. Blood boiling through my veins. I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles could break. I knelt pounding my fists on the ground. This was the last straw. It was all it took. I was saving her life and endangering it at the same time. I had to save her and stop Radcliff, but I couldn't do it alone. I'd need help. Its time john smith came back from the dead.

**John Rolph**** POV:**

"Uh oh" I groaned as I finally came to. I lifted myself off the ground as I rubbed my throbbing head. The last thing I remembered was coming home and then …blackness. I stood to my feet as I looked around.

"Pocahontas? Pocahontas?" I shouted.

She was gone. Something was terribly wrong. I looked at the carnage around me. Chairs and glass and plants covered the floor. Some one had taken her, and I knew exactly who that person was. I turned my head hearing noises in the closet beside me. Turning the knob, I opened it up to find Mrs. Jenkins trapped and tied up alongside meiko and the others. I quickly untied her. She was relieved to see me.

"Oh John dear. Thank God. He just burst in and I didn't know what to do…" she said frantically.

"It's fine. Look. He's taken Pocahontas."

"Oh my."

"I'm going to find her. I have to. I lu…" I stopped, "I owe her that much."

"Go," She smiled, "I can deal with this here."

I hugged her before I followed the carnage to the back. Not sure what to do or where to look, I paced collecting my thoughts.

"What am I to do?" I questioned.

I heard rustling just outside the gate that caught my attention. Maybe she escaped! I wouldn't put it past her. I turned in time to see not Pocahontas like I hoped, but a strange caped man. He jumped the fence and stomped towards me.

"Who are you?" I questioned a little frightened, "What do you want?"

He continued to advance towards me as I picked up my sword prepared to defend myself.

**Smith POV:**

I knew exactly who I had to get. Rolph. I couldn't go in now. I might risk her life. He's still in there with her and any wrong move could… Not wanting to leave her for a minuet, I quickly sprinted back to that growing familiar house. Feeling the rushing wind around me come to a halt, I stopped. I watched just below the street lamp as he paced wondering what to do.

"Here goes." I said to myself.

There's no turning back after this. But she needs me. I ran across the street and quickly began to climb the iron bars. He turned to see me. I hit the ground with a thud then advanced towards him. I could see the slight fear in his eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he questioned as I advanced towards him.

He picked up his sword. As much as I didn't quite like him, he sure was courageous in a situation like this; ready to go up against a complete stranger who, not meaning to brag, would kick his butt any day. I stopped short just at the point.

"Don't be alarmed," I said, "I need your help."

His eyes grew wide as I removed my hood.

**Rolph POV:**

There I was staring into the eyes of a ghost. Not possible. I blinked a couple of times to insure I wasn't insane. But it was him. I was starring face to face with Pocahontas's past.

"You're not dead?"

"Do I look dead?" he said sarcastically.

"But…how. Everyone thinks you are. Even…"

"Not everyday someone comes back from the dead." He said ignoring me.

We booth stood there for a second before he spoke again.

"I know he took her."

"Me too," I said, "He got to me first."

"I know were she is."

I looked at him.

"Lets go!" I said a little too cheerful.

"Ok, but we have to be careful. I don't know if he's still there. He was when I left. I came to get you just in case anything was to happen if he were still there."

I knew exactly how he felt. He still loves her. But how did he know I was with her and what if she were to…I shook my thoughts away and extended my hand. I'd do anything to get her back. He looked at my gesture for a second reluctant. Then we both shook hands.

"Lets go get her." I said.

**Smith POV:**

We both knelt down behind the bridge. Radcliff was still here. His carriage sat parked in front of my doorway.

"Why your place? Why would he go here?"

I looked at Rolph beside me.

"I was dead. He needed a place to hide." I said.

We sat quietly. I turned my head back to the house then Rolph.

"We wait till he leaves," I said, "I don't want to risk anything serious."

"But what if…"

"She's fine," I said looking from him back to the house, "if I know her well enough she's fine."

We both sat quietly in the dirt waiting for our chance.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" he moaned, "she could be dead already."

"She's not," I snapped, "Radcliff won't kill her…yet. No. He has something to gain out of this. He's planning something and she was forced into it."

"Look." He pointed.

Radcliff excited the house and hopped into his dark carriage. The horse hooves hit the ground as they galloped off to the castle.

"What now fearless leader?" he said.

I sat knowing and scared that I would be reunited with the love of my life in a matter of moments. Holding her in my arms, kissing every inch of her. I looked at Rolph.

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Another one down....plenty more 2 go!!! John Smith is bck n here 2 stay!!!! No more hiadas 4 him! not sure wen the nxt chp is gona b up, but it is gona b a good one. I hate to make u wait, but.......only 1 more chap till they meet again!!!! Hoped u liked this one!!! Like always...Review!! jus wana let all of u guys know tat the updates might b slow cuz school is winding down n i hav 2 get ready 4 graduation n finals so ill try hard 2 get them up!!! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!! The buttons down there n i know u want 2!! Review! Like always....Luv ya all!!**

**Ashlie Christine**


	14. The Rescue

**A/N:** Wow! Im back!! Sorry it took me so long! ive been busy with school n now i hav officially graduated. So now i should hav more time to update often. YEAH! So..on to the story..dis one was kind of hard to write. Im not real good with fight seens so jus bear with me wen u read it. lol. u should get the gist. Dis one is kinda long to! Im so excited 4 all u 2 read so...get 2 it!! I present u with The Rescue! Be amazed! LOL!

**Chapter 14: The Rescue**

**Pocahontas Pov:**

"_No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever."_

______________

My eyes fluttered open as a bit of the sun peaked through. My cue that it was morning and I had till at least midnight till Radcliff came back for me. Every inch of me was sore. It was hard to keep my eyes open. A strange sense washed over me and I could feel I was still being watched. Not by Radcliff, but by one of his buffoons. I couldn't escape even if I tried. Between the guard, with possible others around, and this rope cutting of my circulation; I was stuck were I was. I did struggle with the rope to try to get free. At least loosen it a little. It was no use. It was so tight that it rubbed up against my skin creating new bruises and red marks. I sighed. I looked at my dress which had been tattered and torn and a bit of stray hairs fell around my face. I listened to the sellout outside keeping watch by the door. Listening for any possible sign of help. Warm tears soon began to run down my face leaving a trail behind them for more to follow. What is with me. This never happened to me. I always find a way out. Had I changed so much that I was being reduced to this. Before I knew it, I was drifting off again. Afraid I wouldn't ever wake up, I played with the rope some more and listened for the voices to tell me what to do and where I possibly go from here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Smith Pov:**

I watched as the buffoon strutted outside the door.

"Smart," I thought, "leave one behind for easy pickings."

I knew he wouldn't be hard to take care of. He was just an average little soldier, not big in stature, devoted more to his governor than his king. Rather frightened into it I would say. He paced back and forth slowly though not to draw attention.

"You go get her and I'll take care of him" I said to Rolph.

I looked away just as he rolled his eyes. He was eager to get to her as I was. I only hoped it wasn't too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rolph Pov:**

Of course. The fearless leader had to be the heroic one. At least I would get to see her first. The plan was set in motion, but I couldn't help but think what would happen when the two finally met again. Smith darted across the street toward the soldier. I quickly followed him sword in hand.

"Halt! Who goes there?" said the frightened man.

Smith made no effort to talk to him.

"By order of the governor, I demand you show yourself."

"If you insist." said Smith lowering his caped hood.

The man froze white with fear.

"Hear!" I shouted to Smith throwing my sword to him.

He grabbed it and began to fight with the man. The metal clanked against each other as two more ran from around back.

"Go!" he said, "I can take care of it!"

Respecting his wishes I entered through the door shutting it behind me. Only a little bit of light shone through as I looked at her tattered body on the ground tied up. She turned her head with a smile on her face.

"Rolph!" she said.

I ran over to untie her from her misery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Smith Pov:**

I darted across the street with Rolph on my trail. I inched closer to my fate as the soldier saw me.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he said frightened.

I made no effort to talk. I was just here for one thing.

"By order of the governor, I demand you show yourself."

"If you insist." I finally said lowering my hood.

The man froze in fear knowing who I was.

"Hear!" Rolph shouted throwing me his sword.

I grabbed it with ease and began to fight as the metal clanked together. Hearing the noises, two others emerged from around back.

"Go!" I shouted to Rolph, "I can take care of it!"

Rolph burst through the door shutting it quickly behind him. Each of the men, swords in hand, surrounded me.

"Oh," I chuckled, " the more, the better."

With the thrust of my sword, I stabbed one and pushed him off with my foot. He fell to the concrete. I grabbed his sword and turned around and began to clash with the other two before me. All the while Rolph was inside with the one person I longed to see.

"Focus," I told myself, "Take care of these two and you can see her again."

I fought hard and out of breath. The ache in my body was longing for what was on the other side of that door. Her every feature flash through my mind with every hit of the sword. Her hair, her eyes, her smile…her lips. Common Smith. Not now. I shook my head and focused once more. They continued each taking turns for a stab at me.

"_I said, my name is Pocahontas. No matter what happens…"_

"Enough !" my mind shouted coming to reality. I needed to see her now. Tired and fed up with these two, I finally dropped my swords. I kicked each of them in the gut with my boot and their swords fell to the ground as they held their injured body. I grabbed each of their heads in my hands and smashed them together with a head butt. Finally and unconsciously they fell to the ground.

"Enjoy your sleep." I huffed out of breath.

I put my hood back on and looked to the door.

"Should I really do this?" I questioned myself once more, "She's somewhat happy now…No. I've already come to far to let her slip through my fingers again."

I walked up to the door and laid my head on it. I listened to the melodic voice inside. Slowly I raised my hand to the knob and turned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: I was gonna stop here n leave u all with a big clifhanger, having u all beg me for more. LOL! But i was feeling in a good mood so i kept the next part in!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pocahontas Pov:**

The voices outside startled me as I looked up to the door. My spirits were raised. Someone had come for me. I turned back to the ropes and tried harder to get free. The voices grew in number as I wondered what was going on. Was Radcliff back? Had someone seen him take me? Did they send help? The questions wondered through my head as I heard what sounded like lightning clash. The voices were muffled. I turned back to the ropes. Next thing I knew, I heard the door shut. I turned my head to my rescuer.

"Rolph!" I smiled glad he had come, "I'm so glad your ok."

He ran over to me and loosened my hands. I rubbed each one of my wrists glad to be free. We sat on the ground hugging each other tight.

"I thought no one would come…I didn't think I was ever going to see my father again," I paused, "See you again."

I looked to the ground as the tension around us built. Rolph placed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. My heart pounded.

"Silly Pocahontas…do you have little faith in me to think I wouldn't come?"

"Well I…I"

"I'm always here."

He finally helped me to stand reaching out his own towards me. Taking his in mine I stood, pain cascading up and down my legs. I wobbled almost falling again before he caught me in his arms.

"Whoa. Here. Let me help."

He put one of my arms behind his neck and held my waist with his. Forgetting about the noises I turned to the door. The clash had stopped. So did the voices. I looked at Rolph.

"How did you find me anyway?" I asked, "You were unconscious. You couldn't have possibly known where to go."

"Funny you ask…you see, I had a little help with that part"

Just as he had said it the knob on the door turned. I stared at it as it was pushed open. I gasped as I seen the hooded man standing in the doorway.

"You?" I questioned confused, "But…how? You've been following me."

I looked him up and down. In a way I was glad to see him again. I remembered the last time we had met. The way his hand touched my face, I…

"Who…Who are you?"

Rolph looked from him to me confused. I ignored it. Reminding my self to explain later. If I could. As I stared at him, my body was feeling a weird familiarity with the man that stood just feet before me. My heart pounded even more at just the sight of him. He looked to the ground as I spoke.

"Please," I pleaded, " You obviously know me and I need answers."

He looked back up at me. I would finally get to look upon the face of _my_ Stranger. _My _rescuer. Slowly and hesitantly he removed his hood. Shocked, I fell to the ground.

"John." I whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Don't u all jus luv me!! LOL! Sorry 4 the cliffy! I had to stop here cuz i want the nxt chap 2 b perfect!! n i thought wat a better place 2 stop then wen she sees smith again!! SO THEY FINNALY MEET AGAIN!! I was excited. I havent started on the nxt chap yet so i dnt know wen it will b up, but if u review....ill c wat i can do!! The Buttons right down there so click on it!! U know u r dying to! Give me wat eva is flowing through ur little minds right now! Wether it b good or bad!! Ill stop tlking now so u can Review!!

P/S: i hav taken over a new Twilight story. it is on my profile. i havnt posted any chaps yet cuz dis story is my first prioity, so check it out n c if u guys can help me on it!! It belonged to samantharielyfox, but she has graciacly handed it over 2 me!! Speaking of Twilight...did u all c the Trailior 4 NEW MOON!!!! I can't wait!!!! Robert is lookin sexy!! Srry..im a huge fan of twilight! LOL! Pocahontas too!!!

WOW! dis is my longest A/N eva!!!

Ashlie Christine


	15. The Missing Piece of the Past

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Srry 4 the long wait, but i'm back!!! It's just been really hard la8tly w/college n evrything, that I really haven't had the inspiration to write. Thanxs 2 all of u who sent me PM's begging for a new chap! U got me in the mood to bring you this nxt one! I'm not really satisfied w/ it n this is by far the hardest chap I hav written. But I guess we will c!Hope u all like it!! Now enough tlk!! Go read ur long awaited chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Missing Piece of the Past**

**PocaPOV:**

My mind was racing as well as my heart. It was pounding at the very sight of him. I couldn't believe my eyes. How? Why? That was all I could think. How was it even possible for him to be standing in front of me? He was dead. Wasn't he? This isn't possible. I sat as still as a statue as I watched him move from his frozen position in the doorway. I listened to every footstep he took. The past flew by my memories at the sound. While I remembered, the missing pieces started to fill the gaping hole inside. I took in every inch of him desperately wishing this wasn't a dream or a cruel sick joke that my mind was playing on me. Inch by inch he moved closer till I was shaking. He stoped right in front of me. To scared to move myself, he slowly knelt down till his face was inches from mine. I inhaled his scent...breathed in every part of him as I could. Slowly I raised my hand, tracing features that I haven't felt in seven years. My fingers slowly made their way around his eyes, then down his jawline and around his lips as they kissed my fingers. He leaned into my touch closing his eyes. I finally let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I still couldn't believe my eyes, but my quavering voice somehow found the strength that I didn't think it still possessed.

"J-John?"

"Pocahontas." he sighed.

"I'm not dreaming am I? Are you really here?"

"Every part of me." he whispered.

My head was telling me not to believe the beautiful image in front of me, while my heart believed every word that came out of his lips. Maby this was a sick joke on my heart. Slowly he reached for my hands not to scare me as he stood me up with him. Forgetting Rolph's presence he finnaly spoke.

"Um...not to disturb your little reunion or anything, but we should go." he said with an edge to his voice.

"He's right," my angel spoke, "Radcliff could be back anytime."

Nodding my head, Rolph and John helped me out of the dreaded building.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask.

"Somewhere safe." John whispered in my ear as he pulled my arm closer to him, not wanting to let me go.

* * *

We ventured to the furthest outskirts of town, far away from Radcliff as possible. John was beside me every step of the way not once letting me out of his grasp. I too held on tight to him, fearing he would disappear again. No matter how real he was in my mind or right now, he was still a ghost to me. The woods became thicker the further we ventured and it started to feel like home. **(A/N: I know there are prob no woods in London, but lets imagine here there is!;) )**How I longed for it. Now that we were free from the wrath of war, and I too was free, all I wanted to do was see the faces of my people again. Just to let them know I had succeeded. But I had to hold off for a little bit longer. The king had helped me, but now I needed to help him. I couldn't let Radcliff ruin this village. They needed my help whether they wanted it or not. And I had to tell John and Rolph soon, before midnight. Darkness was slowly making its way upon us and the time was running out.

"We'll stop here for the night," said Rolph as he sat on the wet log before him, "We'll rest here then get you on the first ship to Jamestown in the morning."

"I can't." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he shrilled. Now was the time.

"I'm saying I can't go back...not yet at least." I said untangling myself from John's grasp.

I made my way to Rolph as he stood, only looking back just once making sure John was still there.

"Why not? Radcliff nearly killed you!!" Rolph looked at me like I was crazy. Maby I was, but right now I didn't care.

"It's true. He told me his whole plan. He said he was going to kill the king and frame me so he has his rightfull place in _his_ kingdom. I got us into this mess. Only I can get us out!" I shouted at him...my old spark coming back.

"She's right."

The sound of his beautiful voice made me jump as he took his place beside me.

"We have to do something."

"Are you absurd!?!" questioned Rolph as he stood nose to nose with me in between them, "She could get killed!" he argued.

I looked between the two of them arguing.

"Are you suggesting we turn our back on the king? She'll be safe with us!"

"As far as you know! She almost got herself killed back there!" Rolph continued.

"Because you got lazy thinking Radcliff would let this whole thing go!"

"Stop it!!" I shouted as they both turned their head to look at me.

"I can't take this." I said sprinting in the forest.

I didn't care if they followed me. I couldn't take anymore arguing. Over me none the less. It was rediculuss. Here there very city was in danger and all they cared about was me. I ran untill I came to a stop in a clearing taking it all in. I took a deep breath trying to calm down and get my thoughts collected. I fell to my knees and let my thoughts enclose around me.

_I was brought back home. Once again in the presence of Grandmother Willow and once again feeling like...me. _

_"I've missed you Pocahontas." Her voice rang through my thoughts._

_"What more am I to do? I've already succeeded in saving our family and I know I should help the others in any way I can, but how? Rolph wont let me go back and John all but trusts me. What do I do. What do I tell them? How can I help? I'm lost again Grandmother Willow. You tell me to listen to my heart, but I don't know what my heart is saying." I pleaded._

_Her nasally voice filled the air,"You already know my child. The answer is right behind you."_

"Pocahontas?"

The familiar world around me faded as I was brought back to this one. I quickly turned around to see my ghost make his way towards me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I answered, making my way towards him meeting in the middle.

"I didn't know if I should..."

"It's ok." I cut him off.

We both stood there just taking each other in, making up for all the lost years. I looked at him up and down. His eyes were still as blue as the day I first looked into them. Though they held a slight sad somber look to them, he was still the same handsome English rogue he had always been. The quickly falling starlight did him no justice.

"I've missed you so much John." I finally spoke.

He lightly ran a ghostly hand over my cheek as he smiled back taking a step closer to wrap an arm around me.

" I've thought of you often as well Pocahontas."

With each word he spoke my heart wanted to fly.

"What happened to you?" I questioned.

"Radcliff tried to convince the king that I was the traitor," he spoke, "Then he convinced him that I had died and he had no choice but to let him out. Then he came and fulfilled his lie. He obviously underestimated my ability to come back from dangerous situations." He chuckled.

I grinned at the memory.

"But why?," I questioned again, "After all these years...I thought you were dead. Why didn't you ever right to me? At least let me have something to live by?"

He looked at the ground before glaring into my eyes.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to. I convinced myself that I had to stay hidden...to...to keep you and your family safe. News bout it spread so quick...I'd knew it would reach Jamestown..."

We were both silent knowing the rest.

"I died the day you did." I whispered lowering my head.

"I'm so sorry Pocahontas." He held me and hugged me close.

My skin tingled at his touch. How I had missed his closeness so much. I missed the comfort. And now here it was...in my arms again. We were both silent not needing words to say. We both knew this was enough words. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. After the few moments of bliss, I unwillingly pulled away from his embrace.

"We have to help the king." I said.

He smiled the biggest smile I had seen since seeing him again.

"Glad to see your still in there." He said wiping away a bit of the powder still on my cheek. I smiled back up at him...desperatly wanting to touch my lips to his and...

"Are you actually suggesting we go back there and get ourselves killed?" The sound of Rolph's voice made both of us turn around.

"Not exactly in those words, but yeah...that's exactly what I'm saying." I said walking over to him our moment ruined, "If we don't your land is doomed."

Rolph started pacing around us mumbling.

"This is insane! It's nuts!! He will kill you!!"

He walked over to John as I turned to face them.

"Tell her she's crazy!!" Rolph said pointing to me.

John took his eyes off of Rolph and looked into mine. I looked back into his willingly.

"Your crazy." he smiled softly.

* * *

**A/N: There u go!! Ok...may not be my best work but we will let the reviews determine that for me!! That is if u guys still luv me enough to review :( Please! Dnt know how many of u r still sticking w/me, but plese review!! I havnt given up on this story n I hope u guys havnt either! I promise u wont hav 2 wait long 4 da nxt chap! This chap n John Smith's POV? Yes or No? Cuz it is all written up and I can post it soon 4 u all. Updates may b less tho cuz of college, but other than dat...I am fully intent on cont. this story 2 da end! So...go press dat button down there n give me a shout out!! Same 4 all u new readers!! Dats right!! I know there r newbies 2 my story!! LOL!! Srry 4 da increddibly long a/n but now u all know wat is goin on!! Review!! Luv ya bunches!!**

**Ashlie Christine**

**P.S: I am having a contest for the cover page of this story! Jus P/M me if u want 2 enter!! I will give u all the info on wat 2 do, so please enter n join!!! The best pic will represent my story!**


	16. Explinations

**A/N: Wow! Only 2 reviews lst chap! Im so sad!! Please say ur reading! I would hate to lose my readers! :( But like promised...im gona finish this story 2 the end!! I have 2!! LOL!! Srry I didn't hav dis chap out sooner like I promised, but I was waiting 4 more reviews n then I had this super big essay 2 wrk on 4 college n dis chap got away from me! But here I am and i'm bck!! Hopefully u like this one! It's da lst chap but in John Smith's POV!! So enough of my ranting! Go Read!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Explanations**

She sat as still as a statue. Her face was covering every emotion from sadness to confusion. Tears stained her eyes as some threatened mine. Slowly I moved from my frozen position in the doorway and made my way to her. Inch by inch I moved closer, desperate to have her in my arms again. I stopped right in front of her and slowly knelt down till my face was practically inches from her, the closest we've been in seven years. I took in every part of her that I could. Her hand slowly and cautiously raised and moved over my face. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes remembering the feeling. How I missed it. I felt her sweet breath on my face as she spoke.

"J-John."

"Pocahontas," I whispered opening my eyes to meet hers.

"I'm not dreaming am I? Are you really here?"

"Every part of me."

I was reveling in the world around us. It was just me and her. Reluctantly though, my thoughts drifted to the situation at hand. Radcliff would be back. I had to get her out of here. Slowly, not to scare her, I reached for her hands. They fit like a puzzle and felt so warm in mine as I stood her up with me.

"Um…not to disturb your little reunion or anything, but we should go." Said Rolph roughly, his presence all but forgotten.

"He's right;" I spoke, "Radcliff could be back anytime."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, grateful for the warmth, and helped her out of the building.

"Were we going?" she managed to say.

"Somewhere safe," I whispered in her ear, pulling her closer not wanting to let go.

* * *

We ventured to the outskirts of London, as far from danger as possible. My footsteps matched her own as we walked not letting her out of my grasp. My heart thumped wildly when she held tight to me. Maby she did still care for me in some way. Night came all too soon.

"We'll stop here for the night," said Rolph after moments of silence, "We rest here then get you on the first ship to Jamestown in the morning."

"I can't." my love whispered next to me.

"What are you talking about?" he shrilled.

It took everything I had not to lay him out right there for yelling at her. Pocahontas untangled herself from my grasp and made her way over to Rolph looking back at me. I already missed the closeness.

"I'm saying I can't go back… not yet at least."

"Why not! Radcliff nearly killed you!"

I winced at the image of my angel dead.

"He's going to kill the king if I don't do something!"

What?

"It's true," she continued, "He told me his whole plan. He said he was going to kill the king and frame me so he has his rightful place in _his _kingdom. I got us into this mess, only I can get us out!" she shouted pushing her way through the mask.

How wrong she was. It was both of us. I wouldn't let her take the blame. If anything it's my fault. I kept myself hidden all these years. If I hadn't then maybe he wouldn't have gotten this far. I should take it all if I could. But we have to do something.

"She's right," I finally spoke as I walked over to Pocahontas standing closer beside her, "We have to do something."

"Are you absurd?" Rolph questioned standing nose to nose with me, "She could get killed!!"

He continued to argue. Two can play that game.

"Are you suggesting we turn our back on the king? She'll be safe with us."

"As far as you know! She almost got herself killed back there!!"

"Because you got lazy thinking Radcliff would let this whole thing go!!"

"STOP IT!!" I turned my head looking at the frustrated angel beside me, "I can't take this." She said running into the forest.

"Pocahontas!" I shouted after her as I started to run.

Rolph placed an arm in front of me stopping me.

"Let her go," he said calmly.

I pushed his arm out of the way.

"You may not care about her…"

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care about her!" he shouted at me.

I took a step back stunned before my conclusion caught up with me.

"You love her," I said.

He stood there just looking at me. NO! NO! NO! He couldn't love her. Yes, im greatful to him for protecting her, if you could call it that, while I was gone; but he couldn't love her. I can't let him. What if she possibly felt the same way. I couldn't believe it. I won't let him take her from me. I wasn't about to lose her again. I've gone far too long not having her by my side and I wasn't about to let him take it all from me.

"Fine," I said, "Know this though. I am prepared with every fiber in my being to fight for her. I am not about to lose her again."

I finally turned and took off in Pocahontas's direction. I needed to see if she was ok. Something in my heart told me she would be. The spirits we around us. She had to still have that part of her locked inside. My heart lead me to the place we she was. My heart and maby something else. There she sat under the moonlight and the stars, their light cascading down on her. She sat deep in thought. I knew her all too well. Grandmother Willow was in her thougths. Wonder what she was saying.

"Pocahontas," my voice said without thinking.

She quickly turned around to meet my face while my feet made their way in her direction.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered meeting me in the middle.

"I didn't know if I should…"

"It's alright," she said cutting me off.

I stood there taking all of her in as I could. The past seven years in my memory did me no justice. Her hair was piled and curled on top of her head. Her wonderful copper skin, which I resisted the urge to touch, had been paled a few shades with powder and her glorious figure was wrapped up in beautiful garments. No matter how much she looked like Pocahontas, this just wasn't her. She looked amazing, but she was the opposite of who she really was. Even her mother's precious necklace had departed from her neck. But under all that, she was still _my_ Pocahontas. I had to believe it. She has to believe it.

"I've missed you so much John." She finally spoke dragging me from my thoughts.

Her beautiful voice sounded lovelier than the most beautiful music that I could imagine. Letting my resisting urge fail, I lightly ran a hand over her cheek smiling. I took a step closer wrapping my arms around her body happy when she did the same.

"I've thought of you often as well Pocahontas."

"What happened to you?" she finally questioned.

It was a question I knew was coming and a question that would no longer go unanswered. We both waited in silence for my words to come.

"Radcliff tried to convince the king that I was the traitor," I explained, "Then he convinced him that I had died and he had no choice but to let him out. Then he came and fulfilled his lie. He obviously underestimated my ability to come back from dangerous situations." I chuckled thinking of the last encounter.

"But why," her voice saddened, "After all these years…I thought you were dead. Why didn't you even write to me? At least to let me have something to live by."

My heart broke at the sincerity of her words. I hurt her just as much as I hurt myself by living these last few years in a lie. I looked at the ground before meeting those beautiful brown eyes.

"You don't know how much I wanted to. I convinced myself that I had to stay hidden…to…to keep you and your family safe. News about how the _Great Captain John Smith_ died, spread so quick…I'd know it would get back to Jamestown…" I trailed off as we both stood there in silence.

"I died the day you did." She whispered lowering her head.

I looked at my poor angel. How could I have put her through all this torture? I pulled her body closer to mine and held her to me never wanting to let go. I wanted to take away all her pain that she had built up inside of her. I needed her now hopefully as much as she still wanted me. I just had to believe she still loved me. After moments she pulled away looking up at me. I missed the contact already.

"We have to help the king," she said looking up through her eyelashes, her eyes questioning mine.

I smiled as big as I could. I had missed her so much. I lifted my hand wiping a bit of powder from her cheek.

"Glad to see you're still in there."

"Are you actually subjesting we go back there and get ourselves killed?"

The sound of his annoying voice made both of us turn around. The coward had no clue. I wanted to hit him so much for even thinking about following us.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Pocahontas walking over to him, "If we don't, your land is doomed."

Rolph started pacing around like the spineless thing he was, mumbling.

"This is insane!! Its nuts!! He will kill you!!"

Not with me protecting her he won't. Still mumbling, Rolph strutted over to me. He got right in my face with intensity and…regretfully…love in his eyes. I tried to push back the jealousy that he even thought of her as his. I focused my thoughts back to the person in front of me.

"Tell her she's crazy!!" he demanded of me pointing to the love of my life.

Knowing what was right and what _we_ had to do, and _she_ had to do to become the woman once again that I fell in love with, I took my eyes off of him and stared deep into hers.

"Your crazy." I smiled softly.

* * *

**A/N: Well there u go!! Can u guys review this time!?! Not askin 4 much! Jus some feedbck! Now I dnt know when the next chap will be up cuz I havnt started on it yet. But i'll soon let u all know. I've started a thing on my profile where I give you updates of what is going on, so be sure 2 check dat if u r ever wondering wat da crap happened to me! lol! Hope u liked dis chap! Things btwn Smith n Rolph r really heating up n now he knows Rolph luvs her!! DUN DUN DUN!! Wats gona happen!?! LOL! GO review now!! PLEASE! I'll send u all air hugs through da internet if u do!!! Luvs u alls!!! REVIEW!!! :)**

**Ashlie Christine**

**P/S: PM me bout contes!! ;)**


End file.
